Pirata
by Tlacuilo1
Summary: Puedo robarte el corazón o me lo puedes entregar por las buenas. Yaoi, Mpreg y AU. Varias parejas.
1. Chapter 1

Los personajes son creación original de J.K. Rowling. Los pido prestados sin fines de lucro.

Recomendación para escuchar: _He´s pirate_ _David Garrett_, _Que el viento sople a tu favor de Mago de oz_ y por supuesto _Piratas_ de _Mago de Oz_.

**Pirata**

**Por Tlacuilo**

La moza llevó el pedido hasta los clientes que llenaban con sus gritos y risas toda la posada. Uno de ellos la tomó por el talle y la sentó en sus piernas, ella _protestó indignada_.

─ ¡Señor Azul, que me hará tirar las bebidas!

─No te preocupes Inés, a estos no les interesa en donde les sirvas si lo haces con esas manitas ¡hasta de suelo se lo tomaran!

Los hombres gritaron a coro que lo que opinara su Capitán era la realidad, solo uno de cabellos como el fuego se opuso.

─ ¡Truenos de Hamburgo! Por lo menos deje que me de mi tarro, que yo muero de sed.

Las risas estallaron de nuevo y así _Llamarada_ –como se hacía llamar el pelirrojo–, vació el contenido del tarro, el corsario lo vio y le palmeó la espalda con alegría.

─Vamos _Llamarada_ ¿piensas vaciar este _honorable_ establecimiento?

─ ¡Vaya que lo haré!

─Bien, me alegro que el _Cazador_ se haya quedado en el barco; ya que siendo hijos del mismo vientre, son capaces de dejar seca esta ciudad entre los dos.

─No se preocupe Capitán, que le llevaré a mi hermano su parte.

La aurora se asomaba cuando los filibusteros abandonaron el lugar; para ellos no era seguro estar de día todavía en el puerto, los soldados de la reina no desperdiciaban ni un solo minuto del día para buscarlos y apresarlos. Sirius Black -_Azul_- era uno de los más famosos corsarios y su captura aseguraba un lugar entre los oficiales de más alto rango.

Su buque los esperaba anclado a la vera de un risco que lo cubría perfectamente, ahí lo esperaban algunos de sus hombres. Charly –_Cazador_–, hermano de Bill –_Llamarada_–, ambos estaban con Sirius desde que habían aprendido a atar una vela y ahora compartían con él la persecución de las autoridades, todos eran antiguos nobles que por alguna acción de Tom Marvolo Riddle, el Cónsul de Inglaterra, habían sido despojados de sus propiedades y riqueza.

Los filibusteros abordaron el buque y este emprendió el camino. Esos hombres eran como espectros que al anochecer iniciaban su vida y al amanecer, desaparecían como un manto de niebla. Azul, navegaba hasta el caribe, pero antes se encontraría con la flota: El _Fénix_ los esperaba a kilómetros de ahí y al _León_ –capitán de este– no le agradaba esperar a pesar de su juventud, su fuerza y talento para la piratería le habían proporcionado un lugar entre los más grandes corsarios; _Merodeador_ el padre del _León_ junto con _Lycano_ eran los mejores amigos de Azul.

Cuando se encontraran con la escuadra, _Azul_ se uniría al León y cazarían a una de las naves que regresaban de Francia al parecer varios de estos barcos escuela habían zarpado de ese país con destino a Inglaterra y todos bucanero que se apreciara de serlo, sabía que esas naves venían con bastantes pertrechos: pólvora, armas y como bono especial, jóvenes de la aristocracias inglesa de los cuales podrían sacar un buen beneficio económico si pedían rescate por ellos.

En lo alto del palo mayor ondeaban la bandera negra con ribetes de oro del _Can_ buque de _Azul_, a la distancia se veía la figura del _Fénix_, los gritos y hurras se escucharon en ambos buques, los dos poderosos navíos se juntaron y avanzaron a un mismo destino; aún faltaba todo un día para encontrarse con el _Esmeralda_ y el _Luna llena_, las naves de _Prongs_ y _Lycano_ respectivamente. Con las naves una al lado de otra, pero distanciados para maniobrar. Juntando las armas de los dos barcos sumaban veinticuatro cañones y trescientos hombres, ambos divididos exactamente a la mitad, pues el _Fénix_ y el _Can_ eran los más veloces de los cuatro buques, con una nave de las de _Can_, _Azul_ visitó al _León_ y este lo esperaba en la cubierta del barco. Unas palmadas y abrazos se sucedieron por el lugar, Ron hermano de _Llamarada_ y el _Cazador_, era parte de la tripulación del _Fénix,_ ya que era el mejor amigo de Harry -el _León_- y entre bromas y golpes amistosos. Los manos derechas y los capitanes bajaron hasta el camarote de Harry para dejar bien detallado el asalto.

–Si hay cadetes será más fácil, pues estos buscan la gloria más que salvar la vida.

–Es lo malo para ellos y bueno para nosotros que en sus colegios y con sus almirantes solo aprenden a _morir con honor_.

─ ¿Honor? ¿Y eso de que les sirve en su tumba de mar? ─preguntó Ron.

─Los nobles están algo locos.

─Te recuerdo que tú desciendes de nobles, _León_.

─Y tú fuiste uno _Azul_.

Bromearon los dos capitanes, mientras sus segundos no perdían detalle de las puyas, para incluir su granito de arena.

─Bien, pues a por ellos ¡Por Neptuno que hoy tenemos una nueva nave con más cañones!

000

Draco acomodó su uniforme y se miró al espejo ese día regresaba a Inglaterra para ver a sus padrea, orgulloso de pertenecer a la tripulación de uno de solo buques escuela, su juventud distaba mucho de ser ingenua y deseaba ver a su padres antes de iniciar su recorrido por el caribe hasta la Patagonia, ese viaje era el boleto para ser nombrado Capitán si se sobreviva a la travesía. Su almirante era su amigo, sin embargo Draco nunca abusó de ese lazo y si la suerte estaba de su lado sería sorteado de nuevo en el buque de su amigo.

Unos toques en la puerta se escucharon y Draco dio permiso de entrar.

–Draco...

–¿Theo que sucede?

–Pues me preguntaba si sabes cuánto falta para llegar.

–El rubio se giró a ver a su compañero y negó.

–Theo de verdad que no, esto no es tu vocación.

–…

–No te estoy regañando.

–Sabes que mi padre solo me envió al colegio para…

–Si lo sé, para conseguir un buen partido y casarte.

Draco decidió cambiar de tema y comentó.

–Faltan un par de días.

–Oh…

El rubio vio al chico detrás de él y suspiró saliendo:

–Empieza mi turno.

Draco salió y se dirigió al puente donde el almirante daba órdenes.

–Señor.

–Draco revisa los nudos de las velas.

–Sí señor.

000

La flota se reunió en el punto de encuentro y los capitanes se hicieron señales, pues solo con eso marcaron a su misión.

El _Esmeralda_ iba el frente a su diestra el _Can_ y a su izquierda el _Luna Llena_. Detrás cuidando la retaguardia el _Fénix_.

…

Serán cortos los capítulos, porque luego no tengo tiempo de actualizar. Espero que les guste.

Agradezco a mi Beta Pithiz Potter Malfoy.


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo II**

El almirante trató de no sacar conclusiones, sin embargo en su experiencia eso significaba que su barco y tripulación estaban en grave peligro, a pesar de su juventud, su padre le había inculcado que el honor era primordial y que huir solo si no había otra solución… Y esa era una de las ocasiones….

–¡A babor!

El timón tuvo que ser maniobrado por él y tres de sus chicos. Su buque era de los más modernos y ganaba en velocidad a esos que se vislumbraba en el horizonte, eso significaba un punto a su favor, pero también uno en contra, pues esos malandrines iban en pos de ellos, precisamente para adueñarse de esa nave. Esos piratas no se tentarían el corazón –si lo tenían– en no asesinar a niños, pues ese buque era uno escuela y muchos de ellos no alcanzaba los veinte años de edad.

000

Con los bucaneros la nave capitana el _Esmeralda_ avanzó veloz. _Prongs_ el _Capitán_ alzó la voz ordenado:

–¡Mis valientes compañeros a ganar el _barvolento_ (1) al _Fénix_!

Los aullidos y vítores se escucharon por todo el buque, pues si bien el _León_ era hijo de _Prongs_ no por eso, este permitiría que le ganara ese botín.

–¡Por las barbas de Neptuno que no lo dejaremos ganar!

Gritaron como una sola voz.

En el _Fénix_, el _León_ ordenó:

–¡A toda vela! ¡Que ese truhan no nos lleve la delantera!

Ron se rió a carcajadas, pues ese truhan del que hablaba su capitán y amigo, no era otro que su propio padre: _Prongs_.

–¡Ya oyeron el rugido, a trabajar!

000

El almirante ordenó a voces y los jóvenes. Toda la tripulación se dispuso a hacer más veloz su buque, pues ya casi veían la proa de esos canallas. Draco acostumbrado al bamboleo del barco, avanzó veloz y con sus compañeros desató las velas del palo mayor.

El almirante sintió los nervios a flor de piel y rezó porque su barco lograra dejar atrás a esa flota, aun preguntándose que los hacia merecedores del honor de ser perseguidos, por… _Los_ _Merodeadores_, el nombre dado a ese grupo de filibusteros y es que entre todos los ofíciales se hablaba de ellos como si del mismo Belcebú se tratase y si uno de ellos hacía temblar a muchos y bien plantados oficiales… que sería la flota completa.

El capitán notó entre todo el movimiento, como muchos de sus marineros que estaban ahí por la leva, miraban con ojos esperanzadores a sus perseguidores.

Por más que maniobró el barco escuela no pudo dejar atrás a todos sus perseguidores. El golpe cimbró todo el puente y el capitán casi soltó el timón, sin embargo su entrenamiento lo mantuvo firme. Uno de ellos había llegado y los había golpeado con la proa.

000

El sentir el golpe, Theo se aferró a la coy (2) más dio al suelo junto con ella. Esperó a que todo se calmase y se levantó con trabajo; escuchaba lo gritos que venían de la cubierta y por el golpe sospechaba que algo muy grave ocurría, y sintió temor, mas salió a ver.

000

Sirius maldijo al ver que el _Fénix_ había ganado la carrera.

–¡Malito mocoso! –llamó a _Llamarada_– ¡Abordemos por estribor!

–¡Podríamos volcarnos! –exclamó este.

–¡Que el tridente del rey del mar nos guie!

000

Las hacha de abordar emergieron y los filibusteros se prepararon para abordar, más el buque escuela aún se defendía usando su fuerza y velocidad de nueva nave, y eso hacia inestable esta para poder abordarla. _León_ se encaramó en el mástil y desató una de las cuerdas… Ron lo vio y negó.

–¿No creo que lo haga o sí? –preguntó interesado Neville, otro de los fieles marineros.

–¡Argh!

Fue la respuesta del pelirrojo, al ver que su capitán ya estaba tomando vuelo para lanzarse.

000

Draco desde la cubierta del buque vio lo que ese loco pirata hacia y la furia le nubló la razón. Alzó su sable y lo sostuvo fuerte, elevó la vista, analizó las condiciones, viento, movimiento y calculó el lugar...

Harry el _León_ se lanzó del mástil del _Fénix_ y cruzó veloz por sobre las cabezas de ambos marineros, los suyo y los del otro barco, su sonrisa feroz y sus ojos verdes detallaban con el sol de la tarde, esa era una maniobra audaz y peligrosa que le habían ganado varias triunfos, sin embargo esta vez no contó con un chico que iba de regreso de la misma forma que él, pero llevando un sable en una mano….

Draco cortó la cuerda de su adversario de un tajo y el capitán cayó rodando, pero ágil se levantó de inmediato. Los piratas de Harry imitaron a su capitán y abordaron a pesar de que los barcos seguían en movimiento. Desde el _Esmeralda_ James/_Prongs_ se soltó a reír.

–¡Todos ellos están igual de locos que mi zagal!

El almirante del barco escuela supo que no había escapatoria, mas por lo menos moriría con honor. Dejó al pequeño Tim Avery al mando de este, puesto que el barco ya no se movería y bajó del puente.

–¡¿Pero capitán…?!

Dijo casi lloroso el niño de diez años y el mayor lo vio.

–No te preocupes, solo quédate aquí y no bajes.

–¡A la orden capitán!

La flota completa los tenía rodeados y varios de los capitanes y lugartenientes estaban en el lugar, más el almirante sacó su espada y se puso en posición de defensa.

–¡Veamos que tan valientes son de uno contra uno! ¡Bellacos!

Sirius el más bélico de los cuatro cabecillas, aceptó el reto y alejó a todo para enfrentarse al joven almirante.

–¡Veremos nosotros que tan fuerte es un mocoso mimado! ¡Cuando acabe contigo te hare caminar por la quilla! (3)

000

Harry en cambio no había escuchado el reto, pues seguía batallando con el rubio que lo había _bajado de golpe_.

–¡Bonitos movimiento seguro que los aprendiste en un baile con tu mamá!

Draco se molestó por el insulto, mas no le dio el gusto de mostrarlo y arremetió dando tajos que iban directo a probar la sangre del pirata.

–¡Draco!

Se escuchó una gritó de Theo y el rubio giró a ver, lo que fue un error que le costó una herida en el hombro.

–¡No te distraigas cadete! –gritó el bucanero.

El rubio se tocó el brazo y chasqueó la lengua, pues debía evitar a ese hombre y rescatar a su amigo que se defendía de un par de trúhanes que lo jalaban llevándoselo de ahí. Harry notó que su rival ya no estaba dispuesto a seguir combatiendo y que no le ponía tención; por lo que giró a ver y notó lo que este veía.

–¡Suelten a ese zagal!

–Pero…

–¡¿Acaso dije que tomaran botín canallas!? –tronó la voz del de ojos esmeraldas como rugido.

Los marineros soltaron de inmediato a su presa, que cayó entre unas cuerdas enredadas.

–¡Ya señorito, ahora si puedes pelear!

El rubio platino miró con molestia al moreno, más se colocó en posición. Harry sonrió burlón adoraba un buen combate y ese rubio parecía un divertido rival.

Los lances iban y venían y pesar de las heridas del rubio este no dejaba de moverse. La camisa rasgada ya estaba cubierta de sangre, por lo que el pirata negó y haciendo un movimiento que sabía esquivaría el cadete, estuvo muy cerca de este y lo golpeó con la empuñadura de la espada dejándolo desmayado.

–¡Draco!

Gritó Theo. Harry miró al castaño y notó _lo diferente_ que era este.

–¿Que hace alguien como tú en un barco?

–…

Theo no respondió e intento escapar, pero Harry se echó al hombro al rubio y atrapó al otro por una mano.

–¡Ven acá! En este barco no les dan de comer, ninguno pesa nada.

…

Ganar el barlovento: Situarse dejando al enemigo u otra escuadra o buque a sotavento y en disposición de poder arribar sobre él.

Coy: especia de rectángulo de tela o red que amarrada de los lados forma una cama.

Quilla. Orilla o casco de un barco.

Muchas gracias por acompañarme en este nuevo fic y comentar:

Alba marina -Siempre fiel-, Gabriela Cruz, mariposa de cristal, Ale-are, susigabi, NUMENEESSE, sakura1402, almaalexielyuko, dobbyhp -Lo prometí-, LilyMalfoy-Hansy, Misae.H. y Sakura Malfoy Potter.

Muchas gracias a mi beta Phitiz Potter Malfoy.


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo III**

Sirius vio al joven almirante y sonrió socarrón comentando:

–Así que ahora Tom manda a bebés de pecho a combatir.

La risotadas se escucharon entre los filibusteros, más el joven almirante se alzó orgulloso.

–Si ustedes tienen palabra ¿le puedo pedir algo?

James calló a todos e hizo un movimiento con la mano para que continuaran en silencio:

–Gane o pierda, muera o no… dejaran a mi tripulación en paz.

James le pidió a Remus que se acercara y murmuraron unos momentos para responder:

–Sabes que tu barco nos interesa, pero… también sabemos que muchos de estos chicos provienen de familias adineradas…

–¡¿Qué les harán?!

–Solo… _tenerlos de visita un tiempo_… –terminó Sirius y sus ojos grises brillaron maliciosos.

La espada del joven capitán salió veloz y sedienta de sangre; el corsario la evitó por poco y el combate se volvió más cruento, pues ninguno de los dos pelinegros daba o pedía cuartel. El tajo de un cuchillo que Sirius sacó con la otra mano determinó el vencedor y el almirante cayó hincado con la herida en las costillas manando sangre.

El llanto de varios jóvenes se dejó oír y Remus/_Lycano_ se alzó por sobre los vítores a Sirius:

–¡Si uno de ellos recibe un rasguño yo lo desollare vivos!

Y todos los filibusteros asintieron sabiendo que ese capitán era muy silencioso, pero cuando amenazaba no lo hacía en balde. Los presos fueron atados y formado en filas que fueron caminando por el puente improvisado entre el barco escuela y el _Luna Llena_. _Prongs_ había decidido que el botín de jóvenes ricos fuera vigilado por Remus.

Los capitanes y más cercanos, se habían quedado solos, después del saqueó de su gente, revisaban el barco asintiendo complacidos de poseer esa nave, la más moderna de ese tiempo.

_Prongs_ acariciaba el timón cuando las risas de sus compañeros llamaron su atención. Su hijo Harry llevaba un bulto al hombro y a otro jalando.

–¡¿Por los demonios del averno…?!

El León dejó libre al joven que jalaba y tomando al que llevaba echado en el hombro, lo bajó y lo cargó con las dos manos para mostrarlo:

–Este me enfrentó como el pirata más fiero…

James bajó del puente y miró al chico desmayado.

–Por el color de cabello… diría que es un Malfoy.

Harry torció el gesto y miró con despreció al inconsciente.

–¿Estás seguro? –preguntó Harry.

–No hay otro color de cabello que se asemeje…

Theo notó como la mirada de los piratas se centraba en su rubio amigo que lo había defendido y corrió hasta ellos.

–¡Por favor no le hagan nada! ¡Yo… yo… mi padre tiene dinero…!

Sirius miró al castaño y exclamó con asco.

–¡Por supuesto que lo tienen, pues todos son unos ladrones!

Harry dejó al rubio en el suelo y preguntó:

–¿Qué haremos con ellos?

–Pedir rescate, pero… será como para comprar otro barco –sentenció James.

–Eso es cierto, esos Malfoy tienen para eso y más. –gruñó Sirius.

El grupo siguió revisando la nueva adquisición y los dos jóvenes fueron llevado por _Llamarada_ y _Cazador_, al… _Fénix_. Al parecer no recibirían el mismo trato de los otros.

Theo caminó _guiado_ por _Llamarada_ y pasaron cerca de donde Ron y Neville se encontraban.

–¿Y esos? No se supone que todos los prisioneros deben ir al _Luna Llena_. –cuestionó Ron.

–Estos no –cortó Cazador.

Neville vio al chico castaño y de inmediato lo reconoció, pues en el tiempo que sus padres aun vivían y él era aún un reconocido hijo de nobles, le presentaron a ese chico… Theodoro Nott.

Bill/_Llamarada_ preguntó a los menores:

–Ya terminaron de colocar eso nombres, los capitanes no esperaran todo el día a que su perdido cerebro pueda hacerlo.

–¡Cállate!

Gruño Ron y jaló a Neville para seguir haciendo una lista de los prisioneros.

000

Poco tiempo después Neville –uno de los pocos letrados– regresaba al buque escuela con una hoja que le entregó a Remus. Quien comentó a los demás.

–Fue un gran botín. Tenemos, Avery, Carrow, Lastrange, Parkinson, Crabbe, Goyle…

–No sigas Monny, que ya tengo una erección por pensar en lo que haré con esa plata de los pagos. –se burló Sirius.

–Si esos son muchos doblones… –asintió Harry.

James no comentó nada, pues pidió la lista al ver que Remus fruncía el ceño. James leyó y supo porque. El nombre del almirante del buque escuela era…. Antares Black Snape.

James miró significativamente a Remus para que guardara silencio.

000

Theo sintió como fue lanzado dentro de ese cuartucho de pertrechos y vio como los maleantes colocaban a Draco a su lado.

–¡Traten de no morir… que quiero cobrar su rescate! –se burló _Cazador_.

Mucho tiempo después Theo vio que la puerta se abría de nuevo y que por esta entraba el joven que había conocido en el puente cuando lo llevaban a ese lugar. Theo vio que este se acercaba su amigo rubio y se lanzó sobre él pirata. Neville forcejeó con Nott, pero logró someterlo y le gritó:

–¡Cálmate solo debo curar sus heridas!

Theo miró con suspicacia al otro, pero se replegó sin dejar de vigilar.

Draco despertó poco después al sentir como su carne ardía como si fuese achicharrada… Y lo era; alguien estaba curando su herida quemándola.

–¡¿Cómo…?! ¡¿Qué…?!

Theo se acercó al rubio y lo calmó.

–Dolerá, pero él dice que no habrá infección.

–The… Theo… ¿Cómo estás?

–Bien, gracias a ti.

Draco enfocó la vista y notó a un joven como de su edad de facciones finas, pero algo redondas con ropa de bucanero, pero que realizaba concienzudamente su tarea.

–¿Quién… eres?

–No importa solo recupérate, que muerto no sirves para cobrar por ti.

Theo vio con tristeza al chico que recogió las cosas que usó y salió del pequeño lugar. Draco miró a su alrededor y suspiró abatido.

–Nos apresaron. –confirmó.

–Si.

–¿Sabes algo del capitán Black?

–No. Pero parece que por lo menos él –señaló al que había salido por la puerta– no es tan malo…

–…

–Bueno el que vino se llama Neville y no me trató mal, ni a ti.

–Ya lo oíste, porque valemos más vivos que muertos.

–Supongo. Pero yo no tengo mucho dinero… –aseguró desesperanzado Theo.

El de ojos grises palmeó el hombro de su amigo.

–No te preocupes, mi padre nos rescatara. Así tenga que llamar a toda la flota de Francia.

–¿Tus parientes?

–Sí, porque el ministro Riddle no daría un maravedí * por nosotros.

Theo asintió y se sentó junto a su amigo.

000

James dejó a los otros celebrando y fue con Remus y Arthur al _Luna Llena_ a donde estaban la mayoría de prisioneros. Bajaron y vieron salir de una de las celdas a _Matasanos_, Percy Weasley hijo de Arthur y el único que había optado por aprender algo de curación.

–¿Cómo está, _Matasanos_?

–Lo lograra, si no dejamos que su herida se pudra.

–De lo que responda depende que lo hagamos o no –terminó _Prongs_.

El joven filibustero abandonó el lugar. Arthur se quedó de guardia y solo entraron en la celda Remus y James. Este pateó al joven almirante que abrió penosamente los ojos.

–¡Por los fuegos del infierno! –gritó James.

–Son iguales –confirmó tranquilo el rubio trigo.

–Bueno si es su pariente puede ser coincidencia.

–Por supuesto. –confirmó _Lycano_.

Una sonrisa burlona se formó en los labios delgados del Almirante.

–Por fin lo descubrieron, para ser los corsarios más temidos de allende del mar son bastantes idiotas…

James lo pateó de nuevo.

–¡Cierra la sucia boca y responde!

–…

Remus negó, sacarle información al oficial no iba a ser fácil.

000

Sirius caminaba algo tambaleante al igual que Harry, los dos cantaban algo de _Yo ho ho_ o era lo único que se les entendía. Los dos llegaron a la puerta y Sirius le hizo señas para guardar silencio.

Theo y Draco escucharon los cantos de ebrios y las risotadas y se pegaron a la pared temiendo por su vida… La puerta se abrió de golpe y los dos capitanes se soltaron a reír al ver el rostro de susto de los dos ocupantes.

–¡Vamos a celebrar! –gritó el de cabello largo alzando y jalando a Theo. Draco se levantó con esfuerzo y se lanzó a defender a su amigo. Harry lo tomó al vuelo y se lo echó al hombro:

–¡Tú también estás invitado!

El par de cabecillas salieron bromeando y llevando _su botín _a la cubierta del _Fénix_ donde el ron y algunos pescados eran el festín.

Neville vio con impotencia –pues no lo consideraba una amenaza– como el capitán _Azul_ lanzaba a Theo en medio de los marineros:

–¡Baila o canta o ponte de cabeza, pero haznos reír!

Harry por su parte dejó al rubio en el suelo y exclamó:

–¡El ministro Riddle nos arrebató fortuna y tierras! ¡Este es el hijo de uno de sus más allegados, quien tenga cuentas pendientes y quiera cobrarlas, ahí lo tienen!

El León le dio una espada a Draco y este aun con algo de debilidad la empuñó, sabía que no saldría vivo de esa, pero deseaba –como le instruyó su capitán y siempre le enseñó su padre–, morir con honor.

…

Muchas gracias por comentar y a mi beta Pithiz Potter Malfoy:

Alba marina, sugar-blood, SammyCullenHale, NUMENEESSE, Moonsy, mariposa de cristal, naruhi -Paciencia que si saldrá jejeje-, Gabriela Cruz, dobbyhp, Tracy Cullen Malfoy, Kastanis, Kuroneko1490 y McNott.

*Moneda española de muy poco valor.


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo IV**

James fue detenido por Remus y este preguntó al cautivo:

–¿Nos dirás lo que queremos saber o prefieres irte a la tumba con el secreto?

–¿Cual secreto? si él y ustedes lo saben muy bien. –respondió el almirante si variar ni un ápice su modulación de voz.

–…

–…

Ninguno de los _Merodeadores_ respondió. El almirante Antares se incorporó un poco, haciendo una mueca de dolor por las costillas rotas y la herida de espada.

–Mi papá es Severus Snape Prince, médico del Ministro y viudo de Regulus Black… mi padre.

Remus torció la boca y James sonrió ladino.

–Y yo que me preocupaba porque te murieras, ¡si eres hijo de ese maldito, puedo adelantar tu funeral!

–Hazlo, mátame... no te temo. –Antares enfrentó a James.

–Estúpido boca floja, igual que _Snape_. –afirmó Remus.

_Prongs_ salió del lugar llamando a su amigo:

–Vamos Remus. Déjalo que se pudra, tiraremos su cadáver cerca de donde su cobarde papá vive.

–¡Mi papá no es cobarde! ¡Más cobarde fue el que huyó…!

_Prongs_ ya no escuchó nada, pues ya se había ido. Remus en cambio se cruzó de brazos y mencionó:

–Por qué no le confesaste que tu verdadero padre es Sirius…

–No sé de qué hablas. El único padre que tuve fue Regulus Black, el hombre que enfrentó a su familia y se casó con mi papá para darme un apellido para que no fuera un bastardo. ¿Si es que recuerdas, tu vida antes de ser un criminal? –Remus se molestó, pero dejó seguir al joven–, bien sabes las leyes que dicen que si nace un bastado, el infante y quien lo gestó serán condenados. Regulus, mi padre –Antares subrayó esa palabra– nos salvó. ¡Ese que tú mencionas, es un maldito cobarde y no es nada mío!

–Tienes mucho rencor muchacho y eso no es bueno.

–¡Y lo dice un sucio criminal!

–No lo fui siempre, ni Sirius tampoco.

–No me interesa. Nunca se detuvo a pensar en nada ni nadie más, para él siempre ha sido y será solo lo que él desea.

–No lo conoces.

–Oh si lo hago, su _leyenda_ lo precede.

–Calumnias del Ministro.

–Y lo que he visto y sentido –terminó el joven mirando su herida– Y si ya terminó su interrogatorio, le pido la venía de morir sin tener que ver el asqueroso rostro de ninguno de ustedes.

–Me voy, pero no morirás, mandaré a alguien a que te cure.

–Sabe que eso no cambiara nada.

–Si lo cambiara, no tendré una muerte más en mi conciencia.

–¡¿Acaso ustedes tienen conciencia?!

Remus no respondió y prefirió retirarse, incluso él tenía su límite de paciencia y el joven almirante lo estaba sacando de quicio.

000

En la cubierta del _Fénix_, el grupo de marineros y los dos capitanes veían como el rubio Malfoy se defendía –a pesar de estar cansado– del segundo hombre que quiso combatir con él.

–¡A este paso no tendrán su turno los que faltan! –se burló _Azul_.

Harry estaba recargado en la cubierta del barco mirando todo con aire ausente o eso parecía, pues a cada movimiento que iba hacia el rubio sus manos apretaban su ropa con impotencia. Sabía que debía odiar a ese chico, sin embargo lo estaba empezando a admirar, pues este a pesar de estar prisionero y a su merced no cedía ni se rendía.

Prongs llegó al lugar y se acercó a su hijo:

–Los Malfoy llegaron de Francia, dicen que fueron invitados por la misma reina a petición del Ministro Riddle… de ese asesino.

–Ya.

–Esa es la versión _oficial_ la verdad es que ellos vinieron y se quedaron con la fortuna de varios de los nuestro…entre ellos con la de Sirius, por el matrimonio arreglado de una de su primas con el heredero Malfoy… Lucius Malfoy. Así que de su hijo no sientas piedad, que no la merece.

Harry no respondió y es que esa frase no había sido solo consejo sino advertencia de su padre.

–Esto es más divertido que ver a _Azul_ llenó del hollín de la _mambrín_*, pero debo pararlo o nos quedaremos sin los doblones que no darían por ese señorito.

_Prongs_ detuvo el golpe que Draco iba a asestarle al marinero y lo empujó con tal fuerza que el rubio cayó cual costal de arena sobre la cubierta, lo que provocó la risa de los presentes.

Theo era lanzado entre los marineros como si de su muñeco se tratase y _Azul_ preguntó a este cuando fue su turno de tenerlo en sus brazos.

-¡¿Y tú zagal que acaso no eres un cadete?!

–¡Si lo soy!

–¡Pues veamos como manejas el alfanje!**

Theo fue colocado en el centro lugar antes ocupado por Draco y le fue entregado un alfanje. Ron fue el que se animó a combatir con ese chico que parecía ratón asustado…

–¡Basta!

Ordenó Harry y se acercó a Theo tomándolo del brazo y llevándolo lejos de ahí. _Azul_ negó y se acercó a _Prongs_.

–Vaya creo que no irán _completos_ los cadetes, si a nuestro León la ha agradado ese.

_Prongs_ se encogió de hombros y agregó:

–Que se conformen con que estarán vivos. Además no sabemos, si defiende _su dignidad,_ Harry lo dejara en paz.

_Azul_ asintió y bebió otro trago de ron. Remus se les unió en ese momento y escuchó como Sirius aseguraba:

–Pues veré que tan puto es en la cama ese Malfoy, dicen que el padre en cuanto enviudó compartió la cama con Riddle.

–Para mí que hasta antes –se burló _Prongs_.

Remus vio a sus dos amigos y pensó en las palabras de Antares… _¡¿Acaso ustedes tienen conciencia?!_

El rubio trigo miró hacia el horizonte, pensando que el almirante tenía razón… ya en ellos no quedaba mucha bondad o decencia.

–Ese crio luchó como todo un hombre, ¿no puedes dejarle su dignidad _Azul_?

Sirius se giró a ver a _Lycano_.

–¡¿Por qué habría de hacerlo?! ¡Desciende de ladrones y asesinos!

_Prongs_ no intervino, mas ordenó a los marineros:

–¡La fiesta sigue en el _Can_, vayan a allá y saquen dos toneles de ron!

El grupo avanzó, dejando a los capitanes solos. Esa era la finalidad.

–Ya pueden discutir sin testigos y si quieren arreglarse con espadas…

–¡Solo quiero saber por qué aboga por ese crio! –increpó el Black.

–Abogo por tu alma –respondió Remus.

–¡¿Cuál?! –Los dos merodeadores restantes, miraron a Sirius y este prosiguió– Cuando _tome _estecamino perdí todo… incluida mi alma.

_Prongs_ cargó a Draco que apenas si estaba consciente y lo llevó a uno de los camarotes de abajo y lo ató con cadenas para que no intentara huir.

000

Harry aventó a Theo en una cama –solo él como capitán tenía una– y se sentó en una silla, mirándolo con interés.

–¿Eres diferente a los otros?

–Si a algunos.

–No pareces un cadete especialmente hábil.

–…

–Responde y puede que no te viole.

Theo abrió los ojos asustado y retrocedió. El _León_ se carcajeó.

–Hey chico bromeaba, nunca he violado nadie, no necesito forzarlos o forzarlas, se entregan cual corderitos sumisos.

Theo mitró el lugar y notó que era la habitación del _León_ y si bien temió, también supo que el filibustero no estaba feo, al contrario…

–Yo… no deseaba embarcarme en un buque escuela, mucho menos ser cadete.

–¿Y entonces que haces aquí?

–… Yo… mi padre me envió a buscar esposo.

Harry se levantó fue a un mueble de color oscuro y abrió uno de los cajones sacando una botella y sirviendo dos copas, una la bebió de golpe y otra caminó hasta Theo y se la dio.

–Vaya o sea que no tienes mucho dinero… es un lástima por que los mensajeros a sus familias con las noticas del secuestro y pago de rescate, salieron inmediatamente cuando los abordamos.

…

*Nombre vulgar de la chimenea del fogón de los buques.

**Especie de sable, corto y corvo, con filo solamente por un lado, y por los dos en la punta.

Mil gracias a:

dobbyhp, sugar-blood, NUMENEESSE, Alba marina, Ale-are, Gabriela Cruz y moamoa2.

Muchas gracias a mi beta Pithiz Potter Malfoy.


	5. Chapter 5

**Capítulo V**

Sirius se dejó caer hasta llegar al piso de madera de la cubierta y miró a su amigo desde ahí:

–¿De verdad crees que aún tengo alma Remus?

–Quiero creer que todos la conservamos, si no ¿como podremos vivir de nuevo entre la gente?

–Yo no deseo regresar, no hay nada allá para mí.

–Alguna mujer que te de lo que deseas, una familia.

–Sabes que no, que yo ame a… Severus y que no habrá nadie más.

James llegó a la cubierta y se unió a esos dos:

–No digas sandeces, él te traicionó y se unió al enemigo. –dijo _Prongs_.

–Eso fue después de que yo me embarcara en el primer buque.

–¡¿Aun lo defiendes?! –siguió furioso James.

_Azul_ se recargó en la quilla y miró al mar.

–Era necio y orgulloso, pero me amaba.

–No tanto, puesto que te reemplazó de inmediato.

Remus frunció el ceño al escuchar que James estaba por decirle a Sirius lo que el almirante les había contado.

–¡¿Sabes algo de él?! –exclamó _Azul_.

Al ver la reacción de su amigo, _Prongs_ se arrepintió:

–No. Digo que seguro que no estará solo; han pasado… ¿Cuántos años?

–Veinte años –terminó Azul– No lo culparía si tiene a alguien.

Los dos merodeadores oyentes se miraron, pues a pesar de las palabras _entendidas_ de _Azul_, este apretó los puños y frunció el ceño.

–Pues si fuese yo, me hubiese buscado una mujer… –James comentó para aligerar el ambiente.

–Hombre –intervino Black– debía ser un hombre– Y no lo harías, más bien no lo hiciste.

–Lily murió Sirius, no la deje de ver…

El silencio reinó y Remus retomó el tema.

–Bueno, pues me hubiese buscado un hombre y me hubiese casado, después de todo tú no regresaste ni a verlo.

Opinó serio Remus.

–No. Regrese al año y solo lo vi de lejos, parecía tranquilo. De hecho… voy cada año a verlo. –confesó Sirius.

–Me imagino que es para recordarte vivir al máximo, pensando en que escapaste de las garras de ese traidor. –se burló James.

_Azul_ no quiso responder, se incorporó y comentó:

–¡Sigamos la tertulia y dejemos el pasado atrás!

Los dos capitanes vieron avanzar a _Azul_ por la cubierta y buscar una cuerda para lanzarse hacia su barco el _Can_. Al verlo lanzarse Remus quiso obviar el tema y miró a su alrededor.

–¡¿Por qué no ataron los aparejos?! ¡¿Tan divertidos estaban?! ¡La tripulación del _León_ son unos mocosos!

_Prongs_ suspiró abatido, esos gritos eran sinónimo de que Remus no estaba muy feliz.

–Yo lo haré deja de refunfuñar, pareces irlandés.

–Y el buque capturado ¿si lo anclaron?

James asintió.

Remus cedió y ayudó a su amigo a atar los aparejos.

–¿Qué te detuvo para contarle todo a Sirius?

–No quiero herirlo, al decirle que el idiota ese si se casó y tuvo un hijo y no conforme, con su propio hermano.

–Ya. _Azul_ tiene más camino recorrido que nosotros. Ya era un pirata cuando nosotros nos _unimos a esta vida,_ tiempo después que él…

–¿Crees que lo hizo porque fue su deseo?

–Si.

–No. Huyó porque su familia lo quería como un Lord sumiso al Ministro y a la Reyna.

–… –Remus seguía sin entender, pues siendo nobles eso era lo normal.

–Bueno de cierto modo, si huyó por que no deseaba eso. –completó James.

–Entonces y sé que me querrás matar… yo no veo la traición de Snape. Sirius lo dejó.

–… –James se alborotó el cabello– ¡¿Por qué siempre eres tan elocuente?!

Remus negó sonriendo esos dos eran unos alcahuetes uno con el otro.

000

Harry se recostó en la silla y miró al chico que bebía poco a poquito el vino rojo.

–¡Es solo vino muchacho, no el aliento de belcebú!

Theo dio un brincó ante las exclamaciones profanas.

–¡Oh por Neptuno! Mejor dime ¿por qué te defiende tanto el rubiecito?

–Es mi amigo.

–Ya. Es un oficial aguerrido.

–Si nadie lo esperaba, pero lo es, ni su padre lo esperaba…

La puerta se abrió de golpe y por ella entró _Prongs_.

–¿Qué haces León?

–Tratando de saber más de nuestros invitados.

–Deja eso y vamos con los otros y por favor lleva ese zagal con el otro.

–¿Dónde está?

–Pues si _Azul_ no lo ha metido en su cama. sigue en donde lo deje, encadenado.

–¿_Azul_? No creo que lo hiciera, no con un varón…

–Pues la venganza nos lleva por caminos insospechados. Vamos al _Luna Llena_.

Harry asintió levantándose y yendo por Theo a quien guio al mismo cuartucho donde estaban antes. Ahí Draco lo vio entrar, pero no dijo nada, no quería darles el gusto a esos maleantes de verlo preocupado por la integridad de su amigo.

000

_Azul_ en cuanto cruzó a su barco, no se unió a la algarabía, si no se desvió rumbo a su camarote. Ahí entró y se echó en la cama colocando sus manos bajo la nuca, rememorando ese último día con su amante…

_Severus descansaba sobre el pecho desnudo de su amante y este le acariciaba la espalda._

–_Sev…_

–_Mmm…_

–_Mi madre dice que ya debo casarme._

–_Ya tenemos dieciséis, es lógico. _

–_Sabes que no lo hare si no es contigo._

_Severus suspiró asintiendo._

–_Lo sé, pero eso no depende de ti._

–_Mis planes siguen en pie._

–_¡¿Cómo te irás?! ¡¿A dónde?!_

–_A donde sea, subiré en el primer barco que me acepte._

–_Pero… ¿y yo? No me dejes… –Severus tuvo que reunir todo su amor para que su orgullo no interviniera y dijo– Llévame contigo._

–_¿Cómo podría llevarte conmigo? si no se ni a donde iré._

–_¿Y eso importa?_

–…

–_¿Me amas?_

–_Sabes que si…_

–_¿Entonces?_

–_No Sev…_

–_¡Pues quédate y lucha por que me dejen estar a tu lado!_

–_Mi familia… la sociedad…_

–_Eso no te importaba cuando me perseguiste y me hiciste… tuyo…_

–_¡A mí no me importa si no eres de mi clase social!_

–…

_Severus levantó y se colocó su ropa, era un aprendiz de sanador y Sirius era un Black, un heredero sangre pura, más se amaban o eso creían._

–_Si te vas, debes llevarme contigo._

–…

_Sirius huyó tres días más tarde y dejó a Severus a su suerte y sin decirle adiós._

_Azul_ regresó de sus recuerdos y se incorporó sentándose en la cama.

–No podría despedirme, sin desear quedarme a tu lado o traerte conmigo ¿y que vida te podría dar…?

000

En la casa Malfoy. Lucius era visitado por un par de mensajeros que eran tan discretos como un par de serpientes. Entregaron el pergamino en propia mano del noble y se retiraron con la contestación afirmativa. Lucius leyó y tuvo que sentarse para no caer sin sentido… su hijo había sido secuestrado por piratas, pues le había sido entregado el anillo que Draco siempre llevaba consigo.

El mensaje llegó cual reloj a todos los destinos y en cada una de las casas se preguntaron si debían dar aviso al Ministro o resolverlo solos, pues en ambos perderían la misma cantidad de doblones con la seguridad de que solo tratando directamente con los filibusteros, sus hijos regresarían, pues Tom Riddle podía decir fácilmente que el intento lo había hecho y no regresarles dinero alguno y mucho menos hijos.

Lucius tomó su capa y con discreción viajó hasta donde su amigo vivía. La modesta casa Black Snape estaba aún iluminada y el dueño recibió al rubio aristócrata.

–Lucius…

–Permíteme pasar y cierra la puerta esto es de suma importancia y discreción.

Severus obedeció y vio al rubio ir a la sala y sentarse con las manos tomándose la cabeza.

–¡¿Qua haremos?!

–…

–¡Sobre lo de nuestros hijos!

–No entiendo…

–¡¿No recibiste una nota de rescate?!

–¡¿Qué?! ¡No!

Lucius miró a su amigo y sintió compasión por este, pues que no le hubiese llegado la nota, significaba que Antares estaba…

…

Muchas gracias por comentar:

NUMENEESSE, sugar-blood, alba marina, Gabriela Cruz, Joymid CP y Acantha-27.

Mi agradecimiento a mi beta por su trabajo. Pithiz Potter Malfoy.

–


	6. Chapter 6

**Capítulo VI**

Lucius se levantó del sillón y caminó por la pequeña sala sin saber cómo explicarse.

–Ordenare que metan mi carruaje. Nadie debe saber que vine.

–Claro, pero…

–…

–Lucius…

El rubio noble se giró y enfrentó la mirada ónix.

–El barco de nuestros hijos, fue atacado por piratas.

–…

Snape se quedó estupefacto sin responder nada.

–Severus…

–¿Sabes… sabes algo de Antares?

Lucius pidió antes de responder…

–¿Tiene algo para beber?

–Quieres un remedio para los nervios o… –Lucius miró significativamente al pelinegro– entiendo.

El hombre de ojos negros sacó una botella y sirvió dos vasos.

–Ahora responde Lucius.

–Recibí esta noche la visita de dos de esos delincuentes en casa… me trajeron una carta de rescate y el anillo de Draco…

–Ya me imagino que no es poco lo que _te solicitan. _A mi no me llegó nada… ¿Eso es lo que no deseabas decirme?

–Sí, ya que existe la posibilidad…

Severus negó respondiendo:

–Quiero creer que simplemente no han llegado con esa carta para mí.

Lucius tomó otro sorbo de su copa y siguió con el tema que lo había llevado a la casa del médico de Tom Riddle.

–No me interesa lo que piden si no que esto no lo sepa… tu… el ministro.

–Podrías ofrecerles el favor de un _Alfaqueque_* en caso de caer cautivos o…

–Les daré el dinero, pero quiero que me ayudes.

–Por supuesto, quiero saber que sucedió con mi hijo.

–Yo también temo por el mío. Sé perfectamente de los rumores que corren por la ciudad y los mares… que mi familia llegó a robarse las fortunas de no sé cuántos…

–Pero todos los nobles saben que Riddle tomó todo lo perteneciente a los Potter, Black, Lupin y los demás.

–Sí, Incluso compre a buen precio el negocio de los Weasley, pero como bien sabemos esos renegados no saben ni les interesa y temo que le hagan pagar a Draco por algo que no debe...

–Y mi Antares tampoco es culpable de nada, solo de ser un orgulloso soldado.

–Les daré lo que me piden, ya se lo he hecho saber. ¿Me acompañaras?

–Por supuesto.

–Draco me prometió que regresaría convertido en un oficial, también se lo prometió a su madre…

–¿A Narcissa?

–Fue a su tumba a decírselo, sabes que yo estaba renuente a que estudiara para ser oficial de marina, pero…

–Draco no se amedrenta ante los retos.

–Y por eso tengo miedo que no se rinda ante estos canallas o lo que ellos puedan hacerle…

Lucius se dejó caer en el sillón tomando su cabeza entre las manos, de nuevo. Esta vez Severus no supo infundirle valor, pues él estaba peor que su amigo, considerando que de su hijo no sabía nada.

–Severus… –Se irguió el rubio revelando lo último– Los que los tienen son los _Merodeadores_.

Severus sintió una mezcla de alivio con terror; por una parte si Sirius estaba inmiscuido en todo eso, no sabía cómo trataría a Antares si se enteraba que era el hijo del hombre al que abandonó y por otra parte, tal vez se sintiese traicionado y lo cobraría con el joven.

–¿Cuándo debes entregar el dinero?

–En dos días en la Costa del Silencio.

–Solo el viaje te llevara eso.

–Por eso debemos partir ahora mismo, pero sin que los demás se enteren, todos actuaran de acuerdo a sus corazones.

–Y sus bolsillos.

–Que importan los bolsillos ¡son nuestros hijos!

Snape negó…

–Si bien no soy noble conozco a muchos de ellos y creo que si eso les afecta demasiado económicamente, no harán nada… tú sabes bien que los hay de esa calaña.

–Tienes razón y Nott es uno de ellos. Más no estamos para criticar o pensar en otros.

–No, claro que no. Espera voy por lo que tengo de valor…

–Severus…

El pelinegro se detuvo abriendo la puerta y sin girar a ver a su amigo respondió:

–Sé que lo tengo ahorrado no es mucho, más ruego a dios que ellos lo acepten y me devuelvan a mi hijo… como este. ¡Y si no te juro que no descansare hasta ver en la horca a todos ellos!

El rubio noble vio salir la figura derrotada del sanador y optó por no ahondar más la herida de este.

–Claro y yo gastare hasta el último galeón en hacerlo realidad. –murmuró.

Severus bajó ya cubierto con una capa negra y gruesa que le cubría todo el cuerpo y la cabeza.

–Ya tengo todo y esto… –Severus mostró un medallón con el emblema de los Black.

–¿Es del padre de Antares?

–Si… Sirius Black me lo dio…

Con la noche como manto, ambos hombres emprendieron el viaje que les llevaría el tiempo exacto y que los separaba de lo único que les quedaba de familia.

000

Draco volvió a despertar de uno de esos ratos de pseudo descanso y escuchó la voz de Theo.

–Ellos no han venido, solo dejaron caer esto por las rendijas.

El chico castaño le mostró unos mendrugos de pan y una alforja.

–¿No ha venido ni el _amable_?

–No te burles Draco, creí que sería diferente a los otros.

–Oh no Theo, no te engañes, esto de la piratería es como una epidemia contagiosa que los infecta al grado de no dejarles nada de humanidad.

–Es que yo… lo conocí hace mucho tiempo.

–¡¿Al _matasanos_ que me coció?! –Theo sonrió, pues en el tiempo estando en el barco, Draco había aprendió el léxico de los marineros– ¡¿Dónde?!

–Si. A lo mejor él no me recuerda, ero era de la casa Longbottom, nobles también.

–Oh ya veo, otro de los que dejó en la ruina nuestro ministro.

–Si. Sus padres fueron acusados de traición a la corona y fueron encerrados, luego… ejecutados…

–Sabes bien su historia.

–Si. De él como de muchos…–Theo se encogió tomando sus rodillas pegándolas contra su pecho y siguió diciendo– Los estudios son despreciados por mi padre, pero no para mí, e investigué. Es bueno saber de la mayoría de ellos… Si mi padre no paga el rescate me quedare con estos piratas.

–¡No digas sandeces, yo no lo permitiré!

Theodoro sonrió ante el apasionado regañó de su amigo.

–Por lo menos el capitán de este barco… no parece tan violento…

–¡¿Qué?! ¡Theo el casi me mata y no conforme me aventó a combatir con su gente, solo por diversión!

–Tienes razón, pero a mí… no me trató mal…

Draco vio a su amigo y notó que este no mentía que de verdad ese bárbaro no lo había tratado mal e incluso –recordó– lo salvó de sus hombres, cuando estos jugaban con él.

000

Los capitanes se reunieron en el _Esmeralda_ dejando a sus allegados en cada uno de los otros barcos cuidando la paz dentro de la celebración. Siempre que corría el alcohol había peleas que si no se detenían, terminaban en muertes innecesarias.

Estando en la habitación y oficina de Prongs, _Azul_ tomó una silla y fue a sentarse de cerca de la ventana del despacho, Remus se recargó en una de las paredes, Harry y James se colocaron cerca de la mesa –una grande de roble–, donde varios mapas ocupaban esta.

–De la costa del silencio iremos directo rumbo a la VeraCruz.

–Debemos quedarnos en la costa, mínimo un día para llevar lo necesario. –agregó Remus.

–Con los doblones del rescate podremos abastecernos –sonrió Sirius.

–¿Y si ellos no vienen solos? –preguntó Harry.

–Los recibiremos como se merecen. –terminó James.

–¿Qué haremos con los que no paguen el rescate por ellos? –preguntó interesado Harry ya que Theo le había agradado.

–No podremos llevarlos con nosotros ¿de qué nos servirían? –opinó _Azul_.

–Han estudiado el oficio –trató de convencer _Lycano_.

–En eso estoy de acuerdo la tripulación no sobra –aceptó Harry.

Confirmó, tratando de salvar a los pocos jóvenes. Que si bien él había sido criado en un barco y como pirata, aun quedaba un poco de amabilidad en su corazón, pues deseaba no ofender la memoria de su madre con acciones inhumanas.

–Si son tan arrogantes y belicosos como ese rubio Malfoy… –comentó burlón Sirius– no serán buenos marineros que acaten órdenes.

–No lo decía por ese mozalbete mimado. –negó el _León_.

–No dirías eso, si fuese uno de los nuestros, esa fuerza y bravura sería bienvenida…

Mencionó James y Harry lo miró.

–Supongo que si haría una diferencia, pero no la suficiente para soportar a alguien como él.

Siguió el joven y su padre miró suspicaz esa reacción, no era normal que Harry pusiera tanta atención a otro joven y que le afectara la actitud de este.

Los capitanes siguieron discutiendo y poniéndose de acuerdo en el plan que seguía.

000

La puerta se abrió y los rayos del sol entraron deslumbrando a los dos jóvenes. Neville llegó y les dejó un desayuno más abundante.

–Coman, aproveche que la mayoría esta indispuesta… y les traje esto.

–¡¿Ebrios?! Pero si ya es de día –comentó el rubio.

Neville sonrió ante al inocencia de ese joven hijo de familia.

–Coman, que si bien nos lo mataran de hambre no les darán mucho.

Theo aceptó y codeó discretamente al rubio que rodó los ojos, pero respondió:

–Gracias.

–Si muchas gracias Neville.

Sonrió el prisionero castaño.

…

*Del árabe al-fakkak, el redentor de cautivos. El que, en virtud de nombramiento de autoridad competente, desempeñaba el oficio de redimir cautivos o libertar esclavos y prisioneros de guerra.

Muchas gracias por leer y comentar.

Acantha-27, Gabriela Cruz, naruhi -El Sev que se enamoró de un imberbe Sirius jajaja-, NUMENEESSE, Alba marina, dobbyhp y lady-noryko.

Gracias mi beta pitiizz cullen de Black.


	7. Chapter 7

**Capítulo VII**

Remus dejó un momento el grupo de líderes, pues estos planeaban tomar una copa, y no es que el rubito trigo no quisiera si no que debía revisar cómo iba todo en su braco:

–Eres tan formal Lycano –se burló Azul.

–Lo sé. No tardare.

James negó y optó por no decir más, Harry ni si inmutó conociendo bien al capitán del _Luna Llena_.

000

Neville se alejó cerrando y dejando a los cautivos comiendo o devorando lo que a ello les pareció un festín.

000

Remus escuchó el sonido de la puerta al ser tocada y dando permiso vio entrar a uno de sus pocos marineros sobrios.

–¿Qué sucede?

–Me envió el _matasanos,_ capitán… el almirante del buque ha empeorado.

Remus se levantó veloz saliendo de su camarote seguido de su marinero. Pasó la cubierta sin esperar que su gente lo saludara, pues no estaban en condiciones.

–¿Ya comieron los prisioneros?

–Sí señor.

–¿Estás a cargo tú, Dean?

–Y Seamus, capitán.

–No quiero que a ese chico les pase nada.

–Lo sabemos capitán y por eso no bebimos anoche, porque no custodiaríamos bien.

_Lycano_ detuvo el interrogatorio y llegó la pequeña celda alejada donde Antares se hallaba cautivo, La puerta estaba abierta y el capitán se asomó:

–¿Qué sucede Percy?

Rara vez Remus utilizaba los nombres de pila de sus hombres y cuando eso sucedía era porque la situación era muy seria. Lo que los dos hombres presentes comprendieron, por eso Percy continuó explicando.

–Capitán, el mozo tiene fiebre, es por la herida…

–¡¿No te ordené que lo cuidaras bien?!

–Sí señor, pero el capitán _Azul_ me retuvo en el _Can_ por un tiempo, estaba ayudando a curar a nuestros heridos.

Remus bufó, más no estaba enojado con el joven, ni siquiera con _Azul_, si no consigo mismo, pues si ese joven fallecía. Sirius no se lo perdonaría así mismo y todo porque él se había callado lo que sabía.

–¿Qué necesitas para salvarlo? –preguntó preocupado _Lycano_.

–Bueno en primer lugar, debemos sacarlo de este lugar, pues húmedo e insalubre.

–¿Podemos moverlo?

–Si con mucho cuidado, necesitare que alguien me ayude.

–Yo lo haré.

Remus siguió las instrucciones de Percy y sacaron al joven almirante del lugar, al pasar por donde Dean veía todo, _Lycano_ ordenó:

–Dean, regresa a tu puesto y no lo dejes si no te lo ordeno yo. No quiero que ninguno de los prisioneros sea lastimado.

–¡Si capitán!

El marinero de color asintió y regresó veloz bajó la cubierta donde los prisioneros se encontraban.

En tanto Remus y Percy llegaba, llevando a Antares al camarote del cabecilla. Acomodaron al herido en la cama y Percy pidió:

–¿Puedo llamar a Neville?, él sabe también un poco de medicina.

–Bien.

El rubio trigo salió y el mismo fue al _Fénix_ a buscar al chico, pues no deseaba que eso que sucedía se supiera. Vio al joven bajando a la cocina y fue tras él, esquivando marineros ebrios y tirados por todos lados.

–Si fuésemos atacados, estos no servirían para detener a un bebé de pecho. –refunfuñó el rubito trigo.

Llegó hasta la entrada de la cocina y no tuvo que entrar, pues Neville ya salía.

–Ven conmigo.

El joven no preguntó, pues sabía perfectamente que si uno de los bucaneros lo pedía, él debía obedecer. Caminaron de nuevo por la cubierta y al llegar a la quilla, el rubio trigo preguntó:

–Vamos por el puente o puedes balancearte en la cuerda.

–Puedo hacerlo.

De ese modo llegaron al _Luna Llena_ y Remus sin detenerse siguió hasta su camarote, ahí entró llamando al castaño.

–Entra. ¿No tengo que recordarte que de esto ni una palabra nadie o tu lengua ya no será necesaria?

–No señor.

Remus dejó que esos dos trabajarán y regresó al _Esmeralda_, al mismo tiempo que Harry decida ir al Fénix a ver a sus exclusivos prisioneros.

000

Draco se estiró e intentó levantarse. Theo se paró y ayudó a este a hacerlo.

–Eso me revivió.

–Sí, ya ves que no es tan malo.

–Si ya lo veo, Theo.

En eso estaban, cuando la puerta fue abierta de nuevo, pero esta vez no era Neville, si no Harry.

–¡Vaya sigues vivo! –Se burló del rubio– por otro lado gracias a Neptuno que tú estás bien –sonrió al castaño.

Draco se cruzó de brazos y respondió a la puya:

–No es como si lo que crea, desee o rebuzne un bandido como tú, me importe un rábano.

Harry se recargó en el dintel de la puerta y miró altanero a Draco:

–Esa boca sucia te traerá muchos problemas, mocoso.

l aludido no se retractó, mas no podía mentirle a su corazón y el temor se anidó en este, al notar que el gesto despreocupado de ese capitán se había vuelto serio y amenazador.

–Si no fuera porque tu padre pagara bien por ti te juró que ya le estarías haciendo compañía a los peces.

–¡¿Pagar?! ¡Le robaran!

–Ladrón que roba a ladrón…

–¡Mi padre no es un ladrón! ¡Maldito embustero!

Draco se lanzó sobre el moreno a golpes y este se defendió. Ambos combatieron incluso saliendo del lugar… Más la fuerza del León se sobrepuso a la del rubio que cayó sin aire ante un gancho al hígado que le dejó sin aire… Harry evitó que el rubio se golpera al caer y lo llevó de nuevo a lado de Theo que lo miró con molestia.

–¡Por las barbas de belcebú! ¡Si no fuera hocicón no le pasarían esta clase de cosas!

000

El carruaje solo había parado para cambiar caballos y los ocupantes aprovechaban y salían a estirarse un poco, sin embargo por orden de estos; esta operación no llevaba mucho tiempo y el carruaje y viaje continuaba sin detenerse.

Severus miraba por la ventanilla y Lucius trataba de no pensar mucho en lo que su hijo estaba sufriendo.

–Severus puedo preguntarte que sucedió con el… padre de Antares... cuando te conocí ya eras viudo…

–Larga historia.

–Tenemos tiempo.

–Sabes que nos soy noble y mi familia era pobre…, mas tuve una amiga que sí lo era y ella me invitaba sus fiesta y reuniones, su padres no estaba muy de acuerdo pero Lily nunca fue muy obediente de ese modo conocí a varios jóvenes nobles… entre ellos a tres amigos inseparables... Remus Lupin, Sirius Black y James Potter, este último comprometido con Lily. A pesar de no soportarlos al principio, me acostumbre a convivir con ellos, aunque los arrogantes no se le quitó, mas por azares del destino me enamore de Sirius y él de mí… o eso creí, pues sabrás de muchos casos como él mío, un noble que hace un amante de un plebeyo…

–Si sucede más seguido de lo que me agrada.

–Tampoco voy a faltar a la verdad, Sirius no se casó con alguien de alcurnia y me abandonó, sino simplemente huyó porque no quería ser un peón de la Reyna y del Ministro… antes de irse me lo dijo y yo le pedí…. Que me llevara con él, pero el día que fui buscarlo con mis pocas pertenencias puestas en una maleta… él ya había partido.

–¿Ya estabas…?

–Sí, pero creí que si le decía se asustaría y se iría más rápido sin llevarme con él, y ya vez de todos modos lo hizo.

–¡¿Entonces él no sabe que Antares es su hijo?!

–No supo ni que existía. Regulus su hermano menor lo supo, pues un día fue a buscarme creyendo que yo sabía el paradero de Sirius… Cuando me vio sentí mucho miedo, pues yo era despreciado por su familia y creí que me acusaría con las autoridades, pero en cambio me llevó casándose conmigo… en contra de las órdenes de su madre. Regulus era un hombre muy noble, amaba y admiraba a su hermano…Yo lo estime y recordare siempre, un año viviendo a su lado y siempre me trató con cortesía y cariño filial. Lo demás, ya lo sabes a él lo desheredaron, pero ambos salimos adelante antes de que muriera en esa revuelta que quiso detener, siempre defendió las causas justas. Su madre murió poco después, sin embargo no lo perdonó ni un sus últimos días y su fortuna pasó a las manos del Ministro.

–¿Ella tampoco conoció a Antares?

–No, ni en su lecho de muerte quiso hacerlo, ella era una persona fría que se sintió traicionada, primero por su primogénito y luego por Regulus…

–Lo imagino. Los padres nos utilizan como mejor les conviene.

–Por eso eres tan permisivo con Draco.

–Así es, yo ni siquiera deseaba dejar Francia y ya ves.

Los dos amigo se quedaron en silenció de nuevo antes de que Lucius preguntara de nuevo.

–Un año pase en Francia viviendo después de mi matrimonio y al regreso a Londres ya no vi a muchos de los nobles…

–Oh si, a los Potter, los acusaron de alta traición y Riddle ordenó que los arrestaran, pero hubo algo que salió mal y Lily… murió… James Potter logró escapar con su hijo y como esa era la familia mas fuerte y cayó ante el Ministro, los demás optaron por no oponerse a Riddle, incluidos mi conocimiento y yo, que sirven al tirano.

–Y los que seguimos en pie, solo nos resta fingir nuestro apoyo a sus ideas o también seremos asesinados.

Muchas gracias:

Gabriela Cruz, misho-potter93, alba marina, dobbyhp, Acantha-27, naruhi -Si hubo problemas, pobre Sev-, NUMENEESSE y kane-noona.

Mil gracias a mi beta Pithiz Potter Malfoy.


	8. Chapter 8

**Capítulo VIII**

Los tres capitanes se miraron y _Lycano_ fue el que pidió.

–Ve por tu crio.

–Oye… –se oponía James.

_Azul_ negó aceptando.

–Los Malfoy no me agradan y si por mi fuera tiraría al mar a ese mocito, pero necesitamos el dinero que su padre nos dara y es obvio que no pagara por un hijo muerto y lo quieras o no, tu hijo la ha echado el ojo para fastidiarlo.

–Ojala solo sea eso –mascullo _Prongs_.

Remus le quitó importancia.

–Los varones no parecen gustarle al _León_.

–Si afortunadamente.

James por fin salió del camarote, subió las escaleras y tuvo que tallarse los ojos, pues el sol estaba en todo lo alto. Caminó por la cubierta y llegó al puente improvisado que unía al _Esmeralda_ y al _Fénix_. Ron lo vio y de inmediato llegó con él…

–Capitán yo…

–No lo cubras y déjame pasar que si mata el zagal perderemos mucho.

El pelirrojo se hizo a un lado y _Prongs_ llegó a donde el moreno gritaba.

–¡No es mi culpa, él empezó!

Le decía a Theo que con trabajo arrastraba a Draco de regreso a su prisión, pues prefería que estuviera encerrado que dejarlo a merced de ese loco.

James llegó y llamó con voz serena, pero firme.

–_León_ aun no terminamos la reunión.

El de ojos verdes giró notando que su padre no estaba muy contento y por eso mencionó:

–No respondí sus golpes, solo lo deje fuera de combate… no hubo daño.

James miró al rubio y como Theo lo jalaba.

–Querrás decir _mucho_ daño. Ron ayuda a esos dos a llegar y enciérralos.

El pecoso marinero obedeció viendo como los dos líderes se retiraban. James avanzó sin decir palabra, más cuando creyó que no había oídos indiscretos amenazó:

–Te quitaré el mando de tu buque si vuelves a actuar como estúpido.

–…

–Esos mozuelos son doblones para nosotros y si lo llegas a matar todo nuestro trabajo no habra servido de nada. Los barcos no se mantienen con aire y lo sabes.

Harry no respondió, sin embargo había escuchado y entendido la advertencia, la primera de su vida como Capitán. Sus dientes chirriaron, pues ese rubio sacaba lo peor de él y por su culpa su orgullo había recibido un revés.

_Azul_ ya servía algunas copas para seguir con los arreglos y al ver a esos dos, y los rostros serios optó por no preguntar. Remus acomodó los mapas.

Un rato más tarde, Sirius llamó a James y ambos salieron fuera del camarote, Remus y Harry se quedaron afinando detalles.

–¿Qué harás realmente con los que no paguen su rescate? –preguntó Sirius.

–Sabes que no soy un asesino. –respondió James.

–¡Ni yo! ¡Te lo juro por el tridente de Neptuno!

–Los soltaremos en otra costa, no podemos permitir que los que pagaran, noten eso.

–A la larga se enteraran.

–Sí, pero ya estaremos muy lejos.

–Lo que interesa es que consigamos los recursos para levantarnos en armas contra el maldito Cónsul.

James asintió y luego palmeó el hombro de su amigo.

–Pero no solo me llamaste por eso verdad.

–No… quiero que lo sepas antes que nadie, si esto resulta o no… yo dejare esta vida.

–¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Por qué?!

–Cansancio amigo mío.

–¿Y qué harás? aun eres un fugitivo

–Lo sé, pero hay muchas islas en el mar, seguro que en una de ellas podré estar bien.

–¿Qué sucede Sirius? Creí que esta vida era lo que te llenaba.

–Oh las doncellas lindas, el vino, los compañeros es muy bueno, más creo que ya no lo disfruto como antes.

–¡No mientas _Azul_! ¡Seguro que ya encontraste a alguien que no solo calienta tu cama!

El Black sonrió mirando al horizonte.

–¡A ti no te puedo mentir compañero!

James se rio a carcajadas.

–Ya decía yo que tanta palabrería solo era para cubrir que estará en serio con alguien… qué digo ¿por un tiempo?

–¡Por supuesto!

Ambos capitanes bajaron de nuevo al camarote. La realidad solo Sirius la sabía y es que ese alguien no existía o lo hizo pero hacía muchos años…, años que como una roca que desgastan las olas, su corazón fue desapareciendo y con eso se sentía vacío y sin rumbo, no uno viable, pues Severus nunca lo perdonaría, ni le permitiría estar de nuevo a su lado. Como deseaba buscar otro mar donde pudiera estar con Severus, otro mar lejos de todo… hasta del pasado.

000

Remus en cuanto los dos restantes _merodeadores_ salieron, preguntó al menor:

–¿Cuál es tu interés en el joven Nott y en el Malfoy?

–¿Por qué preguntas?

–Te conozco desde que naciste Harry, sé que no eres naturalmente desalmado…

– No sé si eso es un halago o una ofensa.

–No te hagas el cínico conmigo.

Harry se retiró de la mesa y fue hasta las pequeñas ventanillas.

–No eres el único que no solo perdió algo material…

–El creador así lo dispuso, mis padres eran mayores ya, pero no estoy conforme.

–Seguro que por eso, ves lo bueno en todo.

–No creo que quieras deshonrar al joven prisionero o matar al otro.

–No creo que obligarlo sea necesario. Y el otro…

Remus negó.

–Conmigo no debes fingir que eres un bucanero sin corazón. Tu padre es alguien que trató de hacer de ti un hombre, sin embargo no todo lo que él odia debes odiarlo tú, ni sus rencores debes heredarlos.

–Lo que me pides es que deje solo a mi padre con esta venganza… ¡Tomas Riddle me arrebató a mi madre cuando yo solo tenía un año!

–No tienes que recordármelo, Lily era mi amiga.

–No Remus, no me vengare en esos zagales que no tienen nada que ver con lo que ese monstruo hizo, o lo que sus padres siguen de este.

Remus asintió dejando en paz al joven, pues creía fervientemente que si lo presionaba más, este no reaccionaría pacíficamente. La puerta se abrió y entraron los otros dos capitanes.

–Un día y estaremos en la Costa del silenció –dijo alegre el de cabello negro con reflejos azules.

James sonrió y fue a sentarse en una silla grande acomendándola de modo que pudiera subir los pies sobre la mesa.

–Estoy que me sube en el mástil de curiosidad por saber cuáles de ellos pagaran. –opinó _Azul_.

–Yo quiero conocer al padre de ese rubio arrogante. –aseguró Harry.

–Oh, no esperes mucho, son la misma estampa, solo que de edades diferentes –le quitó importancia Sirius.

–¡¿Lo conoces?! –preguntó el de ojos verdes.

–Pues si…

–¡¿Cómo?! –exclamó el León.

Sirius se rascó la nuca pensando en cómo explicar eso.

–Pues en mis visitas a Londres.

–¿Lucius Malfoy visita los muelles y prostíbulos? –dijo genuinamente curioso James.

Sirius se defendió:

–¡Oye no solo visito esos lugares!

El silencio de los otro tres fue la respuesta.

–No siempre…

Las carcajadas se escucharon en el camarote y a ellas se unió finalmente _Azul_.

000

Lucius se estiró y Severus caminó viendo hacia el bosque que dejaban detrás.

–Eso fue horrible.

–Y que lo digas, con las lluvias el camino es una maldición.

El cochero subió al vehiculó y llamó:

–Ya estamos listos mi lord.

–Bien.

El paje abrió la puerta, Lucius y Severus subieron de nuevo al carruaje que avanzó veloz. El sanador se acomodó y miró de nuevo por la ventanilla metiendo su mano en uno de su bolsillo tocando el medallón por dentro, alzó una plegaría al creador por que su hijo estuviera vivo y que esos bandidos aceptaran lo poco que llevaba.

El de ojos grises miró a su amigo. Severus Snape se había conevrtido en un aliado desde que se conocieron y el primero que no creyó en los rumores que circulaban en contra de los Malfoy. Lucius comprometido con Narcissa se mudó de Francia a Inglaterra creyendo que con la fortuna que tenía la haría crecer en ese país, mas nunca pensó que las autoridades de este estuvieran tan carcomidas y que su nobleza estuviese a su merced. Huir no fue opción pues desde que el compromiso se dio a conocer ya estaba en la mira del Cónsul o mejor sería decir que su fortuna se veía exquisita para este. Severus no parecía muy importante en el círculo de los poderosos, sin embargo ese hombre poseía la salud de Riddle en sus manos y eso no lo había tomado en cuenta los otros, pero él sí y si bien esa amistad inició por interés de su parte, Severus en poco tiempo se convirtió en un verdadero amigo y por eso mismo…

–No te preocupes tanto…. No solo pagare el recate de mi hijo y Severus si mi fortuna se va en arrancarlos de sus garras, que así sea.

–¿Y que harías tú sin morlacos? –bromeó el moreno.

–El oro, si lo guardo, no me devolverían a mi hijo… ni al tuyo.

Los dos hombres estuvieron de acuerdo en eso sin necesidad de hablar.

000

El camarote ya se sentía tibio cuando la reunión concluyó. Con todo listo y arreglado, James opinó.

–Yo tengo hambre y la tarde ya está cayendo.

–Yo voy a mi barco –informó Remus preocupado por la salud de Antares.

–¿Es mi imaginación o nos estas rehuyendo _Lycano_? –dijo suspicaz _Azul_.

–Bueno disculpa que quiera descansar en vez de ver tu horrible rostro de _Caribdis_.

–¡Cabron! –exclamó Sirius.

Los Potter se soltaron a reír y los cuatro salieron del lugar.

–¡A arrear velas y levanten anclas que debemos llegar en la madrugada a la Costa del Silencio!

Ordenó a voces James a sus hombres. Con la capitana el _Esmeralda_ avanzando, los otros líderes partieron a sus propios barcos a hacer lo mismo.

…

Muchas gracias:

NUMENEESSE, Acantha-27, Gabriela Cruz, Alba Marina -O sea que ya le vas entendiendo-, dobbyhp, Gina -Pues no te puedo revelar la trama, pero solo te digo que en mi historial en este _fandom_ no tengo _fics_ que no sean Drarrys o Harcos jejeje-, Kuroneko1490 -Te entiendo Slim no da buen servicio de internet ;(. Gracias- y kane-noona. Y a mi beta Phitiz que a pesar de sus exámenes finales está ayudándome jejeje


	9. Chapter 9

**Capitulo IX**

Harry llegó del _Esmeralda_ y dispuso todo para hacer más veloz el _Fénix_, con sus hombres y grumetes laborando, él no se quedó con el gusto de divertirse un poco, pues pronto ya no tendría ese beneficio. El _León_ había olvidado el regaño de su padre…

000

Draco ya llevaba un rato despierto y no se quejaba del golpe. Este hizo fuerza desprendiendo una tabla por donde se asomaba la luz y la hizo una rendija más grande por la que se asomó y Theo lo llamó:

–Deja de hacer eso, si nos descubren…

–Tranquilízate ya es tarde y deben estar muy ocupados, no sientes que esto se mueve más rápido, han levantado anclas y…

El rubio ya no terminó de hablar, pues la puerta se abrió de golpe y para su desgracia…

–¡¿Qué haces condenado rubio?! ¡Me voy un tiempo y los ratones hacen fiesta! –gritó Harry– O debo decir ratas, pues hijo de ladrón…

–¡Ya te dije que mi padre no es un ladrón! –se levantó furioso el rubio encarando al capitán.

–¡Por supesuto que lo es! ¡Todo lo que tendrás y tienes fue robado por él…!

–¡Para ladrones tú y seguro toda tu podrida familia, si es que la conoces o tu madre fue una…!

Draco no terminó la frase, pues un golpe al estómago lo dejó sin aire. El de ojos grises cayó hincado, pero aun con dolor y viendo borroso; se lanzó a las piernas del fornido moreno que lo detuvo, pero que el impulso lanzó fuera del cuarto y ambos se enfrascaron –de nuevo– en un combate desigual, pues si bien el rubio era un buen combatiente; el cansancio, la mala alimentación y los otros combates, lo tenían debilitado, aunado a que el _León_ era un hombre alto y marcado por el trabajo en un barco desde que pudo caminar.

Los hombres del _Fénix_ deseaba acercarse a ver, pero su trabajo lo impedía o… no a todos, pues Ron si llegó hasta ahí.

–_León_… ¡Los doblones! –gritó tratando de detener a su capitán, pues si _Prongs_ se enteraba no quedaría hueso sano en él ni en Harry.

El combate –en un principio– y en los últimos minutos, golpiza, se fue deteniendo. Theo salió corriendo y como nunca lo había hecho se aventó con todo su cuerpo sobre Harry. Este se tambaleó divertido al ver el intento del castaño por alejarlo de su amigo herido.

–¡Por los demonios de averno! ¡¿Qué jodido haces _León_?!

La ayuda al infierno que rogaba el marinero pecoso llegó… Sirius miraba todo, parado precariamente en la orilla de la quilla con una mano se sostenía de una cuerda. Theo aprovechó la confusión y corrió hasta Draco abrazándolo y jalándolo lejos del capitán de ojos verdes. Nott acarició el rostro irreconocible del rubio y preguntó en murmullos.

–¿Draco…?

El rubio trató de abrir el ojo que no estaba cerrado por los golpes y tranquilizó al otro.

–No moriré, no les daré el gusto.

Sirius bajó de un brincó y por el rostro encendido de este se notaba que solo se estaba deteniendo por no dejar en mal al capitán de ese barco.

–La marcha inició y me preguntaba por qué el _Fénix_ no iba veloz… vine a ver y mira lo que encuentro…

Harry caminó a grandes zancadas con dirección a su camarote, seguido por Sirius.

Ambos hombres entraron y el de ojos verdes giró para…. Un derechazo se estrelló contra su rostro, este lo desestabilizó, pero alcanzo a sostenerse.

–¡Eso y más mereces! ¡Creí que tu padre había hablado contigo!

–…

–¡¿No respondes?!

–Él… ¡Maldita sea, insultó a mi madre!

–…

–…

–Somos piratas eso y más nos han dicho…

–¡¿Qué quieres que te diga?! ¡No lo soporte, no soporte que él se atreviera a insultarla!

El de ojos grises se paró con los brazos cruzados mirando aun molesto, al menor.

–¡Que lo hace diferente?

–¡No lo sé!

Sirius se giró:

–Debo volver al _Can._ Me llevare a esos dos, es lo mejor.

Harry no se opuso. Sirius subió a la cubierta y llamó a dos grumetes.

–Ayúdenme con esos dos.

Theo abrazó al rubio que por fin había caído inconsciente. No se resistió temiendo que les fuera peor, pero si buscó a Neville esperando que este les ayudara… pero no estaba.

000

Remus en cuanto tocó la cubierta del _Luna Llena_ bajó de inmediato a su camarote entrando veloz en este. Percy lo vio y se levantó de la cama donde cambiaba los fomentos del herido.

–¿Cómo está?

–No muy bien su fiebre no baja… sabe que no soy sanador…

–Lo sé. Pero si él muere no habrá nada que nos salve de la furia de su padre…

Neville no agregó nada mirando el intercambio de palabras entre esos dos, sin embargo consideraba que había más de lo que _Lycano_ decía.

–¿Su padre es muy peligroso?

Remus notó que había cometido un error al decir lo del padre de Antares y lo arregló

–Es el sanador de Riddle…

–Riddle de todos modos nos persigue. –opinó _Matasanos_.

–Por la diosa que sí, pero imagínalo azuzado por el hombre que cuida su salud.

Percy negó y siguió su labor agregando.

–Yo haré lo que pueda con ayuda de Neville, mas roguemos a los mares que lleguemos pronto a la costa.

–Para esta madrugada, manténganlo con vida ese tiempo.

Pidió/ordenó _Lycano_ y salió otra vez del lugar, pues por nada del mundo quería que los otros capitanes notaran a quién y por qué tenía sanando. La verdad de la vida que deseaba salvar era porque si Antares moría, Sirius lo haría con él y puede que ellos también si este se enteraba que le habían ocultado la verdad sobre el joven oficial.

000

El carruaje hizo la última parada y eso para que los lores se asearan; animales y hombres comieran algo, pues reanudaron el viaje que llegaba a su fin, porque la Costa del Silencio ya estaba a la vista.

–Pronto Draco, espérame hijo.

Severus no pudo evitar que una lágrima abandonará sus ojos, también él deseaba que su hijo esperara por él, como escuchó decir al rubio.

000

Sirius y los grumetes que se ayudaba llegaron al _Can_.

–Déjenlos ahí y regresen a su barco. Los chico obedecieron y _Azul_ llamó a _Llamarada_ y a _Cazador_. Estos se acercaron veloces.

–Llevémoslos a mi camarote.

Theo no se despegó del rubio a pesar de que este no estaba despierto.

Sirius detuvo al castaño cuando entraban al camarote y lo llevó al pasillo.

–¿Qué hizo el estúpido rubio? –Theo miró con miedo al mayor, pero tuvo que obedecer, pues...– Si no me lo dices no dudare en tirarlo por la borda, después de todo Lucius Malfoy no es el único rico del que tenemos a su hijo.

–Draco… –Theo relató lo acaecido y al concluir, agregó– ¡Pero ese hombre lo ha estado molestando desde que Draco lo enfrentó en el abordaje!

Sirius rodó los ojos y respondió:

–Eso no es nada, o hubiesen preferido que los usáramos como mujeres… aunque tú… –Theo se alejó del capitán– Como sea, ve con él y ruega por que tu padre y el suyo paguen y de ese modo solo será una experiencia mala y no más.

El hombre llevó al joven hasta el camarote y ahí lo dejó. Theo en cuanto se vio solo, corrió a ver a su rubio amigo tratando de curarle con algo…

000

Por fin llegaron a la costa y Lucius apuró al cochero. Severus se asomó por la ventanilla y luego de hacerlo entró de nuevo:

–Se ve que hay gente ya en el lugar.

–Gracias al creador que no somos los únicos.

000

En la mansión Nott el señor de esta, se preguntaba si los buenos samaritanos ya estarían en la Costa del Silencio. Lo que le debía a su hijo era no haber corrido de inmediato con el Cónsul a contarle lo sucedido, por lo menos dándoles tiempo a los otros de rescatar a sus hijos, pero si Theodoro no había conseguido un buen prospecto que pagara por él, ya no le servía para nada, solo si la información que tenía de este y su barco la que podía vender al Cónsul Riddle.

000

Harry destruyó varias cosas de su camarote en cuanto Sirius lo dejó solo, sintiendo que su sangre hervía al notar que si el rubio lo hacía reaccionar de ese modo era porque… le interesaba ¡Y no podía permitirlo! Se dejó caer en la única silla de pie…

–¡¿Cómo puede interesarme un varón?!...

Pasó un tiempo en donde el moreno se auto convenció de que era la falta de interacción con doncellas y mozuelos lo que había creado ese pensamiento.

Salió de su camarote mucho tiempo después de que Ron le informara que los prisioneros ya habían sido llevados al _Can_.

–¡Icen las velas que debemos pasar a la flota completa!

Ese era su modo de desquitarse por todo lo sucedido. Y si algunos de sus marineros notaron el golpe en el rostro del joven _León_, nadie lo iba a comentar.

…

Mil gracias.

Gina –Al contrario, gracias a ti por leer y comentar-, Gabriela Cruz, Acantha-27, Mundo Messea, Kuroneko1490, Alba marina, AnataYume, kasandra potter -Gracias y que bueno que haya sido de tu agrado-, Angie Xibcay y kane-noona.


	10. Chapter 10

**Capítulo X**

El carruaje con el emblema Malfoy arribó a la costa donde los otros parientes de los jóvenes prisioneros se encontraban, todos los lores esperaban fuera de los carruajes. Las mujeres y fértiles esperaban dentro de ellos, acompañándose en su desesperación. Lucius fue el primero en bajar del vehículo seguido de Severus.

Los presentes se acercaron presurosos al rubio. El acompañante de este llevaba la capucha de la capa puesta por lo que no se podía ver quien era.

–¿Crees que si vengan? –preguntó Lord Goyle.

–Roguemos a dios que sí.

Parkinson padre comentó:

–Nott no vendrá.

–¿Lo viste?

–Fui a verlo y averiguar si sabía algo, él mismo me lo confirmó, pero dijo que rogaría por conseguir el dinero del rescate, porque sus negocios no estaban yendo bien.

Los otros negaron. Crabbe se acercó y preguntó nada discreto:

–¿Quién es tu acompañante, Lucius?

Lucius miró a Severus y este hizo un movimiento negando.

–Un amigo.

Los suspiros de alivio inundaron el lugar, pues en la lejanía se veía avanzar a la flota de barcos.

000

Desde el _Esmeralda_, James guardó el catalejo…

–No son muchos, pero espero que sean suficientes.

Arthur asintió agregando:

–Si fueran uno de mis muchachos daría hasta mi vida.

Jame asintió regresando al timón y reemplazando a Kingsley –un ex esclavo liberado en uno de sus golpes por ellos.

–Anclaremos y bajaremos en botes.

–Está bien capitán.

000

_Lycano_ casi sintió alivió al ver la costa y en ella a varias personas. Bajó del puente hasta su camarote y entró en este.

–¿Cómo sigue?

Percy miró a Neville.

–La fiebre no baja…

El capitán se acercó y observó al herido, se acercó tocando el cabello negro de este.

–Resiste zagal, ya casi estás a salvo.

El mayor salió del lugar y Percy comentó:

–Para ser el hijo de su enemigo es muy amable con él.

–…

Neville no opinó, pues también consideraba lo mismo que Percy.

000

El grupo de gente se reunió cerca de donde creían atracarían las barquillas con sus hijos. Severus se colocó a lado de Lucius y comentó a este en susurros:

–Espero que estando todos, no consideren que es mejor llevarlos con ellos y cobrar más.

–Eso sería estúpido, ¿a quién le cobrarían el rescate? ¿A nuestros sirvientes, a Riddle?

–Lo sé, pero esos hombres no ven más allá de conseguir oro.

000

La tripulación de las tres naves se detuvo al ver que la capitana se detenía echando las anclas. Harry se subió a la quilla del _Fénix_ y de ahí vio, esperando a que los prisioneros fueran sacados del _Luna Llena_, al ver que estos iban siendo subidos en las barquillas; se giró y llamó.

–Vamos Ron, tú vienes conmigo.

–Si capitán.

El _León_ usó la cuerda y se unió a la cubierta del _Luna Llena_ para resguardar a los jóvenes oficiales y grumetes del buque escuela.

000

Sirius en el _Can,_ dejó el timón a _Cazador_ y llamó a _Llamarada._

–Ayúdame con esos dos.

–Si capitán.

Los dos bucaneros bajaron y entraron en el camarote donde Theo lloraba; al verlos entrar gritó enfurecido…

–¡Draco no respira! ¡Malditos asesinos!

El hielo llenó el corazón de ambos filibusteros. Sirius se recobró primero y corrió a revisar al rubio teniendo que alejar de un golpe a Theo que no permitia que se le acercara a su amigo. _Azul_ abrió la camisa del herido y notó un hundimiento nada agradable en las costillas derechas de este.

–¡Que el diablo nos lleve, tiene rotas las costillas, pero nadie se muere por eso! ¡Aun respira! –Theo seguía forcejando con el pelirrojo– ¡Saca a esa sirena gritona de aquí y manda que alguien me auxilie, llevaremos a este crio con su padre si se le muere a él en los brazo no es nuestro problema!

–¡Malditos monstruos!

Chilló Nott desde la cubierta al ver salir a su amigo en una tabla que era cargada por dos marineros.

_Llamarada_ cubrió la boca del castaño con un pañuelo y se lo echó al hombro, de ese modo se subieron al bote junto con el capitán y el rubio que respiran aun, pero muy lentamente.

Los botes y barquillas que bajaron de las tres naves, se unieron en una línea y en el del frente iba James que giró a ver al bote de _Azul._ Notó al joven rubio y el rostro amoratado de este, eso lo hizo fruncir el ceño y _Azul_ suspiró mirando en dirección de Harry.

El de ojos verdes por su parte se irguió orgulloso sin darle importancia a que el rubio iba postrado y sin sentido, esa era la careta, pero por dentro rogaba por que no fuese nada grave, pues no se perdonaría haber asesinado sin piedad a un joven inocente.

La tensión se desvió del _León_ cuando la barquilla de _Lycano_ se acercó lo suficiente a las otras –que trasportaban a los prisioneros– y en esta iba el herido almirante. Sirius se levantó y miró a _Lycano_ llamándolo a voces:

–¡¿Por qué demonio del averno lo traes?! ¡Pensé que había muerto!

–Cierra la boca _Azul, _no sabes lo que dices –masculló Remus.

James hizo un ademan para que los dos bucaneros se callaran. _Prongs_ estaba furioso, pues eso se estaba saliendo de sus manos, no contaba con el ataque de Harry al joven Malfoy, ni con Remus llevando al oficial, pues a decir verdad él también había creído que este no había sobrevivido.

000

Los padres y parientes de los jóvenes miraron esperanzados como estos parecían estar bien. Severus buscó entre las complexiones –pues aún no se distinguían bien– la figura de su hijo, sin embargo no lo encontraba. Al mismo tiempo Lucius realizó lo mismo y casi se sintió desfallecer al no ver el cabello inconfundible de Draco…

000

James y su gente fueron los primeros en arribar y fue este el que llegó al grupo que miró de arriba a abajo.

–Por lo menos se nota que tienen con qué pagar. –Se burló– Pero no les permitiré que sus hijos desembarquen, hasta que sepan mis condiciones y el monto que deben hacer.

–Podríamos llamar a las autoridades si no cumple… –amenazó Crabbe.

–Inténtalo y te entregare, pero solo la cabeza de tu hijo.

Lucius llegó al frente de los padres y detuvo cualquier palabra de estos.

–_Señor,_ le doy mi palabra de que no haremos nada en contra suya ni de su hombres.

James miró detenidamente al hombre frente a él, de su misma altura de complexión delgada y facciones finas, los ojos acerados como nunca había visto iguales.

–Eres Lucius Malfoy.

–Lucius Abraxas Malfoy… padre de Draco Lucius Malfoy Black.

–Tú eres el que empezara a _donar a la causa_…

James sacó un pedazo de pergamino que entregó al rubio. Este lo leyó y al terminar devolvió la mirada al pirata.

–Acepto.

–¿No pedirás que baje la cantidad?

–No sé para usted señor, pero para mí la vida de mi hijo no tiene precio.

–Ahora se de quien heredó la boca floja, tu hijo.

Lucius no respondió la agresión.

000

Sirius bajó de su bote, pues eso no debía tardar si no querían entregar un cadáver al rubio Malfoy. Más al ver que Arthur se alejaba de grupo e iba hacia ellos supo que la hora había llegado. El pelirrojo mayor al estar cerca de _Azul_ escuchó de este:

–Llévalo rápido y entrégalo… no está muy bien.

Arthur trató de no mostrar su asombro y caminó al bote donde Draco y Theo estaban. Lucius al ver que su hijo debía ser llevado entre dos., corrió hasta él o eso pretendía, pues fue detenido por _Prongs_.

–Espéralo aquí.

–¡Déjame ir con él, maldito animal!

James sacó su alfanje y lo colocó en el cuello del rubio.

–Te dije que esperes aquí.

El rubio miró con furia al pirata y estaba por desobedecer sin importarle las consecuencias, cuando fue detenido y jalado por Severus.

–Muerto no podrás proteger a Draco –susurró el pelinegro al oído de su amigo.

…

Muchas gracias.

AnataYume, suuchan1795, Acantha-27, Gabriela Cruz, NUMENEESSE, dobbyhp, Aome-Hime, Kuroneko1490 y sailor mercuri o neptune.

Y mil gracias a mi beta Pithiz XD


	11. Chapter 11

**Capítulo XI**

Lucius cedió, pues si iniciaba una reyerta los piratas acabarían con ellos sin pestañear. Esperó y cuando Draco estuvo cerca. James se hizo a un lado como dándole permiso de llegar al joven. El rubio mayor no perdió el tiempo y corrió a ver a su hijo, seguido de cerca por Severus. James se giró y continuó con los tratos.

Severus tuvo que arrancar a Draco de los brazos de su padre para revisarlo, el marinero que lo llevaba explicó:

–Tiene las costillas rotas.

Severus miró y notó que era cierto y que si el rubio menor estaba así de mal era porque probablemente estas habían lastimado algún órgano interno.

–Debo abrir para verlo.

–¡¿Pero aquí, donde…?!

–¡Tenemos que buscar un lugar Lucius! ¡Es urgente!

–El carro.

–Es angosto, pero servirá.

Los dos hombres ni siquiera pidieron ayuda a los filibusteros y ellos mismos llevaron al chico al carruaje. James los vio alejarse, más sabía que no se irían sin pagar. Sirius se unió a él y poco después Remus.

–¿Crees que lo salven? –preguntó el Black.

–No lo creo, no he visto a nadie que viva si salió así de herido –informó James.

–¿Pagaran? –volvió a la carga _Azul_.

–Deben de, nosotros cumplimos.

Remus negó sin desear seguir oyendo esa conversación inhumana. Lo que no pasó desapercibido para los otro dos.

–¿Te vas? –cuestionó _Azul_.

–No hago falta, solo debía entregar a los chicos y ya casi están todos…

–¿Es eso o te molesta lo que decimos? –picó Sirius.

–¿Y si así fuera?

–Somos piratas y no monjes, no esperes que seamos bueno samaritanos, sin obtener algo a cambio. –cortó James.

–¿Y si fuera su hijo el que estuviera en esa situación? –preguntó a los dos y a ninguno.

Ninguno respondió. Remus continuó su camino. Harry iba en esa dirección y sabiendo que su padre no le informaría nada, interceptó a Remus.

–¿Cómo está?

–No lo sé. TY no importa.

–No fue mi inten…

–No es de mi incumbencia. –cortó molesto Remus, preguntándose si algún día podrían encajar de nuevo entre la gente… normal.

–¿Ese de capa era sanador?

_Lycano_ se encogió de hombros. _León_ miró hacia el carruaje y deseó ir hasta ahí y ver por sus propios ojos si el rubio estaría bien. Más se contuvo, pues eso se vería como debilidad y prefirió juntarse con su padre y Sirius.

000

Severus se quitó la capa y se dispuso a iniciar con la operación. Lucius ayudó en lo que pudo sabiendo que su amigo había estudiado todo lo referente a medicina de su país y de otros, por lo que era el más capacitado para hacer algo que ningún otro médico intentaría. Severus sacó un frasco y lo vertió en un paño.

–Colócaselo en la nariz.

–¿Qué es esto?

–Es alcohol* que lo hará dormir.

–…

–Confía en mí.

–Confió en ti más que en cualquier barbero. **

Severus se concentró en esa tarea, alejando el pensamiento de que no sabía nada de su hijo, pues si podía por lo menos salvar a uno… lo haría. El bisturí de obsidiana salió de las cosas del sanador y con este, abrió la carne amoratada del rubio menor…

000

Remus regresó con su gente a su barquilla y preguntó a Percy y Neville.

–¿Cómo va?

–El viento parece ayudarle, pues ya no está tan caliente.

–¡Gracias a Poseidón!

Percy dejó al herido al cuidado de Neville y bajó a la arena con su capitán.

-¿Cuál de ellos es el padre del almirante?

Remus vio al frente y negó.

–No está… no lo veo…

–Nos preocupamos por nada.

–Es extraño que no esté, a menos que… –_Lycano_ vio a los _merodeadores_ y comprendió– _Prongs_ no envió carta para él.

El pelirrojo se rascó la nuca.

-Espero que salvarle la vida no haya sido un error, no quiero que la furia del capitán _Prongs_ caiga sobre mí.

Remus vio con suspicacia al joven.

–Te recuerdo que tu capitán soy yo y que al que debes obedecer es a mí.

Percy se irguió y asintió varias veces.

000

Uno a uno los jóvenes fueron siendo entregados a sus familiares y si podían estos mismo se llevaba a otro si el precio no era elevado. De ese modo solo quedaban Theo y… Antares.

_Azul_ se estiró y sonrió satisfecho:

–Esto ha salido perfecto.

–Así es y hasta mi hijo tendrá su mascota, pues su familia no llegó –se burló James.

Harry negó mirando al maniatado Theo.

–Creo que ya no soy de su agrado, pues…

Sirius intervino antes de que _Prongs_ perdiera su buen humor.

–No tardaras en convencerlo, que no era tu intención.

James calló a los dos, pues del carruaje de los Malfoy se abrió y de este salió un Lucius en mangas de camisa. _Prongs_ observó detenidamente al rubio y comprendió porque este compartía la cama con Riddle. El patriarca Malfoy llegó hasta ellos y los miró con profundo rencor.

–Mi hijo vivirá…., pero no creo que eso les interese. Su pago…

El rubio arrojó una gran bolsa que tintineó al caer en la arena. James se irguió orgulloso, pues a pesar de que ese gesto había sido para humillarlos, no le daría el gusto al noble.

–Hay _nobles_ que quieren presumir con lo que no es suyo… –arremetió Sirius.

–Y otros que entregan a sus hijas sin un penique en la bolsa y que lo ocultan hasta que ya no hay ocasión de retractarse.

Sirius encaró al rubio.

–La herencia Black no fue de tu agrado.

–No la conocí, no puedo darte mi opinión.

–Mentiroso.

Gruñó _Azul_. Lucius no se amedrentó, en cambio miró hacia los botes…

–Theodoro Nott viene conmigo.

–¿Pagaras por él? –cuestionó genuinamente curioso _León_.

–Con dinero que no es tuyo te puedes dar el lujo de hacerlo.

Volvió a picar Sirius, hasta que fue callado por una mirada significativa de James. Afortunadamente el rubio no hizo caso a la puya. Del carruaje, bajó el mismo acompañante de Lucius Malfoy y caminó presuroso hasta ellos.

–Ya que estás de dadivoso ¿no te gustaría salvar al almirante?

Preguntó James, sabedor que probablemente la respuesta fuese negativa, pues el rubio y los otros padres culparían a Antares por lo que estaba sucediendo.

–Oh él… por supuesto, pero por él pagara alguien más.

000

Remus al ver que se llevaban a Theo ordenó a sus hombres.

–Bajemos al almirante y llevémoslo para allá.

000

Era temprano por la mañana y Nott padre consideró que el tiempo que había dado se cumplía y salió de su residencia tumbo a la casa del Cónsul Riddle.

No tardó más que un par de horas y cuando llegó a esta fue pasado de inmediato. Riddle desayunaba.

–Y dime que ese se rumor que escuche de mis sirvientes que traes una queja.

–Oh, denuncia su excelencia, es una denuncia…

Nott relató todo con lujo de detalles y Riddle sospechó que sus nobles estaban actuando por su propia cuenta, lo que no era ni remotamente de su agrado.

–Mandare a mis hombres a la Costa del Silencio.

000

Los interesados estuvieron reunidos en un par de minutos. Severus vio llegar a Antares siendo llevado por dos marineros, este con rastros de heridas y corrió a él. James lo quiso detener tomándolo del brazo.

–Primero el pago… ¿Lord…?

Preguntó el de ojos castaños tratando de ver debajo de la capucha. Severus se quitó esta de un movimiento veloz, se zafó del agarre de James y su vista se clavó en un anonadado Sirius. Snape sacó el medallón y lo arrojó a los pies de _Azul_.

–Eso pagara la vida de mi hijo… no lo creo, ni en mil años, pero que sea _ese_ quien pague…

Señaló a _Azul_. Este recogió el medallón y vio con horror en dirección de Antares. James se colocó frente a Sirius y lo zarandeó.

–¡Se lo que crees! ¡Que no te engañe, él es hijo de Regulus…!

–Y eso… ¿hace alguna diferencia? –preguntó Sirius.

Severus se hincó a lado de su unigénito y vio a Remus que era el que estaba ahí y que conocía.

–¿Qué… fue…?

–La herida de una espada.

Snape desnudó el torso de su hijo y vio que la herida estaba supurando.

–Se está infectando.

Lucius corrió al carruaje y sacó el cofre de Severus. Lo llevó hasta este. El sanador comenzó a preparar un ungüento que picaba los ojos por el olor y lo colocó en fomentos sobre la herida, luego vertió el contenido en una botella y tomando la cabeza de su hijo lo hizo tragar esto. De ese modo se quedó hincado acariciando a Antares vigilando que su respiración se regulara.

Lucius se acercó y preguntó:

–¿Quieres que lo llevemos al carruaje?, podríamos acomodarlo junto a Draco.

–No podemos moverlo por el momento…

–Entiendo…Theo –llamó al castaño– ve con Draco por favor.

–Si lord Malfoy.

Sirius tuvo el valor de acercarse y se puso de cuclillas cerca de los dos pelinegros.

–Lo lamento yo… no… sabía…

–No creo que el saberlo hubiese hecho una diferencia.

–Yo…

James fastidiado de como Snape le hablaba a su amigo –y como este se veía perdido y dolido como nunca lo había visto–, intervino antes de que alguien lo pudiera detener.

–Te comportas muy digno y creo que Sirius no tiene por qué soportar tu arrogancia, si ese zagal es solo su sobrino o ¿crees que no nos enteraríamos que al perder a un rico heredero enredaste a otro?

–Imbécil –masculló Lucius.

–No tanto como tú ladrón.

–Yo no robe nada, pero si te satisface culparme a mí para no encarar al verdadero ladrón por que no tienes el valor de ponerte contra Riddle…

–¡Maldito…!

Remus detuvo a _Prongs_. Harry ordenó que los marineros se alejaran para dejarlos a los más cercanos solos.

…

Muchas gracias.

Gabriela Cruz, Ying Fa Malfoy de Potter, Aome-Hime, Alba marina, Acantha-27, Guest -Gracias-, kary muggle, kane-noona, Itsaso Adhara, Gina -Gracias a ti-, Kuroneko1490, dobbyhp, AnataYume y Sapphir Kyuubi.

Y a mi beta Pithiz Potter Malfoy.

*La clase más antigua de anestesia usada en arabia.

**Oh si los barberos eran los cirujanos de ese tiempo ;)


	12. Chapter 12

**Capítulo XII**

Los presentes esperaron la respuesta de Severus, este se quitó la capa y cubrió al joven inconsciente. Sirius lo miró con furia por ese gesto, pues aun en su mente se repetían las palabras _enredar a otro heredero… _

–¿Eso es cierto?

–…

–¿Es hijo de Regulus?

–Regulus fue un gran hombre, muy valiente, pues enfrentó a su familia y a toda la sociedad por Antares y por mí… –Sirius se sintió sin derecho a ser herido por que Severus le dijo cobarde– y que fuera su hijo sería tan perfecto para ti y para tus amigos –Severus miró con odio a James y a Remus– de ese modo que tu hijo haya sido herido por tus hombres y en uno de tus ataques, no sería posible y tu conciencia -si es que la tienes- estaría tranquila, pero no estoy en la labor de ser amable contigo. Antares es hijo tuyo.

Las crueles palabras dejaron inmóviles a varios de los presentes.

–¡¿Mi… hijo…?!... ¡Mi… hijo! ¡Oh por dios! –se lamentó Sirius sintiendo que la vida le cobraba con creces todo lo malo que había hecho.

James apretó los puños y observó que Remus estaba tranquilo.

–¡¿Tú lo sabias?! –reclamó.

_Lycano_ miró a sus dos amigos.

–Si… lo supe en esa ocasión, pero tú preferiste no escuchar corroborarse lo que sospechabas y Sirius no tuvo el valor de solo ver de lejos a Snape…

Sirius miró anonadado al rubio trigo.

–¡¿Cómo sabes que lo fui a ver…?!

–Lo imagine. Si te hubieses acercado, sabrías de la existencia del almirante… Antares Black Snape y también este zagal no hubiese crecido odiándote.

–¿Me odia?...

Preguntó herido Sirius. Severus ignoró la discusión y rozó la frente de su hijo con la mejilla luego sonrió y pidió a Lucius.

–Ayúdame, ya podemos llevarlo al carruaje y alejarnos de este lugar, y de esta peste.

Sirius dejó su autoflagelamiento para correr y querer ayudar a los nobles, sin embargo Severus solo informó lo que era una verdad, mas no iba a permitir ningún acercamiento de Sirius a su hijo…

–¡Aléjate de él!

–Por favor Severus…

Rogó _Azul_ como nunca en su vida lo había hecho. Más no fue escuchado. Los otros capitanes se acercaron a Sirius que veía como la que pudo ser su familia se alejaba de él. Las lágrimas corrieron libremente por sus mejillas y sus amigos lo cubrieron de las miradas indiscretas.

–Vamos _Azul_ que los hombres no te vean llorar. –animó James.

–Es muy gallardo, verdad… –comentó _Azul_ mirando como Antares era subido al carruaje.

–Eh… si… –respondió cohibido Harry.

–Y tan valiente, me enfrentó a mí... ¡a todos! por salvar a sus marineros.

–Sí, muy valiente –confirmó Remus.

Los ojos grises se giraron hacia este.

–Gracias Rem… tú lo salvaste y me salvaste de perder más que mi alma…, más cuando él despierte le dirá a Severus quien lo hirió…

James agitó las manos:

–Vamos Sirius ninguno de esos dos ya es parte de tu vida además, ya tienes a alguien que te haga olvidar este mal trago… no es como si amaras a un hijo que ni conocías hasta hoy.

James trataba de hacer menos pesado el golpe a su amigo, mas eso era imposible. Sirius se irguió y se limpió los ojos.

–Ni aunque me bebiera todo el ron del mundo o me acostara con todas las zagalas que conozco, olvidaría a Severus y a mi hijo.

Al terminar de decir eso, _Azul_ corrió tras el carruaje y llamó a voces.

–¡Abran! ¡Abran la puerta!

El carruaje se empezó a mover, pero el capitán de _Can_ subió de un saltó a donde el cochero y paje estaban, y los amenazó.

–¡Si mueven esto un centímetro, los cortare en pedazos!

Harry vio a _Azul_ hacer todo eso y miró a su padre.

–¿De verdad crees todo eso que le dijiste?

–Ni un poco, si yo no te hubiese conocido hasta hoy… te hubiese amado igual.

–¿Entonces que esperas? –preguntó el León– ¡Ayudemos a Sirius a recobrar su alma!

Los dos Potter corrieron al carruaje y los otros nobles, creyendo que esos filibusteros deseaban más rescate o secuestrarlos de nuevo, salieron huyendo en su carruajes lejos de la playa sin parar o mirar atrás; solo los Parkinson pasaron cerca del carruaje Malfoy gritando…

–¡Dejen el carruaje váyanse con nosotros, estos maleantes los quieren atacar!

Lucius asomó la cabeza por la ventanilla y vio como los filibusteros ya los tenían rodeados –solo los capitanes–, sin embargo él no sabía.

–¡Ahora qué demonios quieren! ¡Ya he pagado!

Remus, caminó hasta la ventanilla donde estaba el platino y explicó:

–Sirius solo desea hablar con Snape.

–No le veo el caso.

–Esa no es tu decisión –intervino James– ¿O es que el ser amante de Riddle te hace sentir muy importante como para decidir por lo demás?

–Amante de Riddle…

Masculló el rubio platino y desapareció por la ventanilla. _León_ y _Lycano_ vieron feo a _Prongs_

–¿Qué? solo dije la verdad. – se defendió este.

000

Dentro del carruaje, Snape vio como Lucius se acomodaba la chaqueta y la espada en el cinto.

–¡¿Qué haces?!

–Cobrar un poco a estos malditos la herida de mi hijo y la del tuyo….

–Señor Malfoy… ellos son muchos. –susurró Theo.

–Pero espero que les quede un mínimo de honor.

Severus acomodó a su hijo sobre su capa enrollada y salió junto al patriarca Malfoy.

–Te los encargo Theo.

–Si señor Snape.

Severus bajó junto con su amigo. Sirius al ver que este salía, bajó de un brinco y se paró frente a él…

–Por favor permíteme verlo.

–¿Para qué?...

Severus ignoró al capitán, en cambio caminó detrás de su amigo rubio que encaró a _Prongs_:

–Usted _señor,_ ya me ha insultado lo suficiente. –amenazó Lucius.

–Debo tomar esto como una petición de duelo. –dijo burlón James.

–Si es que existe el honor entre ustedes… si, uno a uno…

James sonrió divertido y se hizo dos pasos hacia atrás sacando su alfanje. Lucius lo imitó, mas él desenvainó un sable. El de ojos plata hizo el primer movimiento midiendo al contrario que esquivó ágilmente el ataque; James giró gallardamente y atacó por el flanco izquierdo, sin embargo el sable detuvo la embestida, los movimiento de ambos combatientes, si bien no eran lo rápidos que deberían ser por la arena bajo sus pies, lo eran en comparación a un combate de aficionados y eso significaba que James se estaba tragando sus palabras, pues Lucius no era ningún debilucho escondiéndose entre la capa de Riddle. Lo movimientos sublimes, pero mortales de ambos espadachines eran hipnóticos y ambos lados esperaban que su guerrero venciera.

Lucius evitaba los tajos del alfanje de James, inclinándose y moviéndose grácilmente…

–Pareces dama bailando vals, Malfoy…

Lucius no se dio por aludido evitando caer en las provocaciones del castaño.

000

Severus seguía paso a paso los movimientos del rubio. Sirius no podía quedarse con los brazos cruzados si Snape no le daba una oportunidad, por lo que atrajo su atención.

–Riddle no perdonara a nuestro hijo…

–Mi hijo…

–Severus…

–…

–Bien. No lo perdonara por perder una nave como esa y lo sabes.

–¿Y de quien es la culpa?

–Sé que todo esto es nuestra culpa, más esto debía suceder, queremos recursos para atacar una ciudad y conseguir más doblones y enfrentarnos a Riddle…

–¿Con oro quieren enfrentarlo? No veo como…

–Iremos a la VeraCruz, ahí hay suficiente oro español y con eso compraremos armas para nuestros hombres y para la gente que ya no quiere a este tirano en el poder…

–Si muy ingenuo como todos tus planes, aunque debo reconocer que el que hiciste para escapar de todo, te funcionó.

–No deseaba escapar de todo… De ti no… Perdóname Severus, te juro que si lo haces, hare penitencia todos los días del resto de mi vida…

–… –Snape optó por cambiar el tema– Como sea, continúa por el camino que elegiste y a nosotros déjanos en paz.

–No puedo.

–Es raro, si pudiste durante veinte años.

_Azul_ suspiró derrotado, esa conversación no estaba yendo bien.

–No sabía qué futuro tendría o si… siquiera sobreviviría en el mar, por eso no te lleve conmigo.

–Pretextos son los que sobran.

–¡No me dijiste nada de nuestro hijo!

–¿De verdad Black eso hubiera cambiado algo?

–¡Todo!

–Eso significa que lo que te hubiese mantenido a mi lado o que te obligase a llevarme contigo, era tu responsabilidad y no otra cosa…

–¡No!

–Como bien te dijo tu amigo, tú tienes una vida hecha, ni Antares ni yo encajamos en ella.

–No hay nadie… –confesó Sirius y preguntó– Él me odia… ¿por ti?

–Nunca hubiese envenenado el alma de mi hijo, lo amo demasiado.

–¿Entonces?

–Le relate todo, cuando cumplió quince y me preguntó acerca de porque la madre de Regulus no lo quiso conocer.

–Maldita arpía.

–Sí, era tu madre.

–Severus… no pude estar con ustedes antes, pero esta vez no huiré, se irán conmigo.

–No lo creo.

–Corren peligro sus vidas, ahora serán de fugitivos. Riddle querrá la cabeza de Antares por haber perdido ese barco… si no me soportas –aceptó Sirius aun sufriendo solo con ese pensamiento– hazlo por el bienestar de él. Los llevare a las islas donde están las familias de los otros, ahí me esperaran.

–Ya tienes todo planeado.

–Solo quiero hablar con mi hijo, pedirle perdón y demostrarte que aun te amo con toda mi alma.

–Bonita alegoría para alguien que ya no la tiene.

Fue lo último que dijo Severus, pero no lo último que dijo Sirius.

–Mañana en la mañana en el _Peñasco de los Amantes_, los espero para que embarquemos, para ese tiempo nuestro hijo ya se habrá recuperado, es muy fuerte –terminó _Azul_ con un brillo orgulloso en la mirada gris– No zarparé sin ustedes.

–Riddle ya debió ser informado.

–¡¿Cómo?!

–Nott padre no vino y es un lamebotas.

–¡Truenos de Hamburgo!... Más a mi favor, lo espero mañana en la mañana.

Snape no respondió sabiendo que ese hombre no los dejaría ir de esa playa si le daba una negativa. Los dos pelinegros se callaron, uno viendo el combate el otro anhelando abrazar a su más que preciada persona.

000

Neville vio como todos los marineros –de lejos– lo que sucedía y se lamentó no poder despedirse de Theo y deseó que este lo recordara y no como una pesadilla.

000

Las hojas filosas se encontraron en una golpe que fue sostenido por el par de hombres, la mirada oscura y la de plata liquida se midieron y por fin con un empujón se alejaron, en lo que todos consideraron un empate. Lucius envainó y caminó con dirección al carruaje acompañado de Severus. James sonrió y aceptó exclamando:

–¡Buen combate Malfoy y reconozco que un hombre como tú no sería sumiso de nadie!

El rubio se giró a ver al capitán de melena alborotada e hizo un movimiento de asentimiento con la cabeza. Harry sonrió de lado y exclamó también.

–¡Igual de aguerrido que su hijo y si él no fuese varón…! ¡Juro por Poseidón, que mataría en un duelo a cualquiera que me disputara su mano!

Lucius subía al carruaje, después de Severus, cuando se giró y mencionó.

–Mi hijo es un mozo fértil, más lo mataría antes de entregarlo a un pelafustán como tú.

El grupo de piratas miró con asombro hacia el carruaje que ya iniciaba su marcha. Y a pesar del ruido de las olas se escuchó por toda la playa, al León gritar…

–¡¿Qué?!

…

Como les había advertido, me agarró un embotellamiento y no pude actualizar jajajaja

Mil gracias por su espera y a mi beta Pithiz, que como mi conciencia me recordaba la actualización de este fic ;)

Gina -Gracias y por fin lo subí jejeje-, Acantha-27, naruhi -Se lo dijo y este aun pide perdón-, sailor mercuri o neptune, Alba marina, Aome-Hime, Kuroneko1490, dobbyhp, AnataYume, potterhead -Si un poco agresivos jejeje-, kasandra potter -Oh si, también eran dentistas jajaja-, Princes-Slash, Gabriela Cruz, azulanefty y sandivivaelanime.


	13. Chapter 13

**Capítulo XIII**

Harry avanzó a zancadas a través de la arena, ordenando a gritos…

–¡Detengan ese carruaje!

Prongs corrió detrás de él y lo cogió del brazo usando toda su fuerza para detenerlo.

–¡¿Qué demonios pretendes?!

–¡¿Acaso no escuchaste?!

–Que el mozo es fértil…

–¡Si!

–¿Y' eso no cambia nada, ya oíste a su padre, antes lo mata que permitir que se acerque a ti.

–No creo que lo haga y si lo intenta… ¡Me lo llevare y ni el mismo diablo nos encontrara!

_Azul_ se acercó a los Potter y preguntó con genuina curiosidad.

–Pero… si casi lo matas a golpes… ¿ahora resulta que te gusta?

Harry tuvo la decencia de sonrojarse hasta la orejas.

–Él no cedía ante la derrota… –masculló el de ojos verdes.

–Y eso no te da una idea de que no te querrá ni ver de nuevo –terminó _Prongs_.

–Solo… quiero que me conozca.

–Ya lo hizo –no cedió _Azul_.

–Él es tan… –Harry miró como el carruaje con el emblema Malfoy se perdía tras una curva– Es diferente a todos y todas las que he conocido.

_Prongs_ chasqueó la lengua y Remus por fin se atrevió a intervenir.

–Harry, estás enamorado.

–… Supongo…

–Tal vez solo es una ilusión, pues solo reaccionaste hasta que supiste que era un mocito fértil y no un varón –explicó muy sabihondo James.

Sirius se rascó la nuca y agregó:

–Bueno ya se sentía atraído por él, pues le golpeó porque insultó a su madre…

James se giró a ver a su hijo.

–Yo amaba a mi Lily, Harry, pero en _esta vida_ ella es muy recordada de mala manera –Harry vio feo a su padre.

–Bueno ya discutiremos lo que el _León_ siente, en los barcos, Sev me dijo que el malnacido de Nott padre fue a acusarnos con Riddle. Vámonos de aquí no es seguro.

Los cuatro capitanes avanzaron rumbo a donde los hombres los esperaban en los botes. Remus se acercó a Sirius y preguntó.

–¿Que te dijo?

–Aparte de que no me permitirá estar con Antares y que todo es mi culpa…

–Ya veo, no esperabas menos ¿no?

–No, la verdad es que debería agradecer tener aun mi cabeza, pues Sev no estaba armado.

–Siempre admire su valor y lo demostró teniendo a tu hijo aun si eso lo llevaba a la horca.

–Ni me lo recuerdes, que nunca podre agradecerle a mi hermano lo que hizo por ellos.

–Si.

–Lo he visitado en su tumba, pero nunca supe… Regulus mi hermanito demostró ser más valiente que yo.

–Ya no estás molesto porque Severus se casó con él.

–Oh no, nada de lo que hizo mi Sev por Antares es pequeño, no me voy a molestar por eso… ¿Remus viste que guapo es mi hijo?

–Lo vi, recuerdas que yo lo tuve en mi barco y la mayor parte del tiempo se quedó en mi camarote… –Sirius encaró a su amigo.

–¡¿No te atreviste a…?!

–¡Por los demonios del averno que mente tan sucia tienes _Azul_! ¡Yo no le puso un dedo encima a tu hijo!

Los dos Potter giraron a ver a los otros dos y James agregó interviniendo…

–Yo solo sé que esos nobles no son como los otros...

Harry miró suspicaz a su padre.

–Vaya te cambio que ese Malfoy te respondiera como el más bélico filibustero.

–No lo niego. Y el orgullo Malfoy es suficiente para no perdonar una afrenta y me atrevo a decir que mucho menos olvidan _lo amables que han sido otros con sus amigos_… –picó _Prongs_ a su unigénito.

–¡¿Tú crees?! –dijo descompuesto Harry

–No, intuyo.

Sirius gruñó agregando.

–Lo que intentes hacer no inmiscuyas a Severus, eso rubios son sus amigos y no quiero que se moleste porque tú rondas al menor.

Harry se detuvo y miró al capitán de cabello negro.

–¿Es una petición…?

Sirius no cedió y colocó la mano en el alfanje.

–Es lo que tú quieras creer…

_Prongs_ intervino antes de que eso dos se pusieran mas serios.

–Ambos hacen planes y ninguno de los dos decide sobre eso, depende de otras personas, no de ustedes. Ya basta los dos, terminemos nuestro plan y podremos volver a esta vida donde tú Harry podrás ser de nuevo un heredero noble, capaz de pedir la mano de un Malfoy y tú Sirius el noble que pueda formar y proteger a su familia.

–Eso se escucha muy bien… si lo podemos logar –aceptó Sirius.

Remus movió la mano quitándole importancia.

–Yo solo espero no morir en el proceso.

–No seas ave de mal agüero _Lycano_ –se quejó James.

Los cuatro capitanes llegaron hasta los botes y barquillas y subieron en ellos dirigiéndose a sus respectivos barcos, los que moverían hasta el _Despeñadero del Los amantes_, para esconderse ahí y abastecerse en el poblado cercano y uno de ellos a esperar una respuesta al dilema de su vida.

El _León_ en cuanto llegó al _Fénix_, llamó a uno de sus marineros y le susurró al oído… en cuanto terminó, el chico tomó un pequeño bote y regresó a la playa. Ron se acercó a su amigo y capitán.

–¿A dónde mandaste a Collin?

–Ya verás. ¡Leven anclas!

000

El carruaje avanzó veloz y Lucius abrió la cortina mirando en dirección a la playa.

–No puedo creerlo, cumplieron y no nos siguieron. Aunque un atrevido de ellos gritó que nos detuviéramos.

–Sí creo que ese es Harry Potter. –explicó Severus.

–Ya.

–¿Lo viste no? –preguntó el pelinegro.

–Sí, el hijo del tipo con el que combatí ¿no?

Theo se acomodó en el asiento y relató.

–Ese es un malvado… él fue el que hirió a Draco.

–¡¿De verdad?! ¡Maldito! ¡De haberlo sabido! –masculló molesto el rubio mayor.

–Al principio fue amable, mas como Draco no se dejó humillar la tomó contra él… Creo que pensó que Draco era varón.

–Y gracias a dios que no descubrieron al verdad sino, me imagino que mi hijo no estaría… con nosotros.

Severus acomodó a ambos jóvenes inconscientes y los revisó.

–Pararemos en el poblado cercano, ahí nos hospedaremos en una casa, pues en la posada seremos descubiertos por los soldados del Ministro en cuanto lleguen.

Explicó Lucius.

–¿El ministro lo sabe?

Preguntó Theo y los adultos no deseaban decirle el modo en que este se enteró, pero el silencio fue la respuesta…

–Mi padre ¿verdad?

–Si.

Afortunadamente el carruaje paró y ellos pudieron bajar y salir. Era una casa de dos pisos y si bien no era elegante, sí era muy cómoda y solo para ellos, rentada al dueño que vivía en Londres. Los tres, junto con el cochero y el paje, bajaron a los heridos y la ayudante que estaría a su disposición les indicó las habitaciones donde los dos jóvenes fueron ubicados para que descansaran. El rubio Malfoy informó a Theo.

–Tu habitación está lista Theo.

–Si señor Malfoy… no sé cómo agradecerle que…

–No, no, eres el mejor amigo de mi hijo y yo también te estimo mucho.

–Gracias.

–Ve a descasar, en poco tiempo estara la comida. Ya me imagino las privaciones que habrán pasado.

–Pues no mucho, el hijo de los Longbottom nos ayudó…

–¡¿Aún vive?! –preguntó intrigado Severus.

–Sí, está con _esos_…

–Pobre, ya no le quedó de otra; su fortuna, sus padres, todo le fue arrebatado por Riddle –afirmó Snape.

Theo ya no respondió y se despidió para asearse y dormir un poco. Ya en su cuarto, este se metió a la tina y casi suspiró al sentir el agua caliente sobre su piel, miró por la ventana y recordó la amable figura de Neville y una sonrisa apareció en sus labios.

000

Severus se quitó la casaca y se sentó a un lado de la cama de Antares. Lucius lo imitó, pero buscó una silla, pues por ningún motivo deseaba molestar a Draco.

–¿Qué te dijo? –preguntó a su amigo pelinegro.

–Una sarta de excusas tontas.

–¿Y le creíste?

–No importa, de hecho lo que interesa es lo que dijo acerca de que Antares ya no está seguro en Londres.

–Eso es muy cierto. Yo esconderé a Draco en una de las fincas que poseo bajo el apellido MalaFe.

–Esa es una opción, pero conociendo a mi hijo y su belicosidad no creo que me funcione, además él sabrá que yo estuve con ustedes y… Me iré con Antares.

–¿Black te lo pidió?

–Si…, más… –Severus cambió la conversación– Riddle no puede encerrar a todos los nobles y quedarse sin sus recursos, pero en mi caso no hay nada que impida que me mande a la horca.

Lucius asintió. Los dedos del rubio menor se movieron y a esto, los ojos grises fueron abriéndose poco a poco parpadeando.

000

Harry vio regresar a su espía en un pequeño bote y lo subió solo sin ayuda, Collin cayó en la cubierta y el moreno lo zarandeó.

–¿Y? ¿Lo conseguiste? ¿Los encontraste?

–Si capitán, fue aglo difícil, pero di con ellos, siguiendo las huellas.

–En cuanto anclemos, iremos.

–Si capitán.

–Y Collin ni una palabra nadie.

–Claro capitán, como ordene.

A medio día la flota de naves ya estaban en un cueva marina y los filibusteros salieron rumbo al pueblo cubriéndose hasta las orejas, pues si los rumores eran ciertos, los hombres de Riddle llegarían esa tarde al lugar.

…

Mil gracias y nos leemos pronto.

AnataYume, Princes-Slash, Aome-Hime, Acantha-27, NUMENEESSE, Alba marina, sandivivaelanime, kane-noona, sailor mercuri o neptune, majo lupin, mixhii, sugar-blood, dobbyhp, Gabriela Cruz, SARAHI -Ahorita todavía no se quieren jejeje-, Kuroneko1490, kasandra potter -¡Feliz año para ti tambien y si ese Harry de lo que se perdió XD-, aifos98, sweetsky y NightmareRebel.

Y a mi beta Pitiizz.


	14. Chapter 14

**Capítulo XIV**

Draco miró a su alrededor y sonrió, Lucius acarició el rostro sin vello de su hijo.

–Ya estás salvo dragoncito.

Draco suspiró tranquilo y se sumergió en un sueño reparador. Severus sonrió y acarició las hebras azuladas de su hijo.

–Solo faltas tú cariño.

–Vamos a comer Severus, ellos estarán bien.

El moreno asintió un poco reticente.

–Antares solo está descansando, confió en la fortaleza de tu hijo.

–Si.

El par de hombres salió de la habitación y bajaron al primer piso donde Theo ya los aguardaba sentado en la mesa.

000

Sirius no bajó de inmediato el barco si no con ayuda de _Llamarada_ acomodó su camarote y uno que estaba a lado. El pelirrojo preguntó intrigado.

–¿Y esto por qué capitán?

–Mi hijo y… su papá vienen con nosotros.

–¡¿Qué?!

–Si… tengo un hijo de veinte años…. Sabes quién es…

–…

–Es el almirante del buque escuela.

–¡Por las bolas de Poseidón!

–¡No! ¡Por las mías!

Bromeó el de cabello negro. El pelirrojo sonrió divertido y le puso más interés a su tarea.

000

Harry llamó a Collin a su lado y dejó que sus otros marineros siguieran su camino. Ron se unió a ellos y preguntó curioso.

–¿Y porque viene este mozalbete con nosotros? ¡¿Acaso sabe algo de pertrechos que nos será de ayuda?!

–Cierra el pico Ron.

Calló el de ojos verdes y el pelirrojo tuvo que guardarse sus comentarios. James vio al grupo de su hijo avanzar y los alcanzó uniéndose a ellos.

–Iremos por el agua, la carreta con los toneles ya avanzó.

–…

–¿Algún problema?

–No. Después iré a…

–Sí, si seguro que quieres divertirte y mojar el gañote, pero no abuses que no sabemos si los soldado de Riddle ya llegaron.

–Entiendo… ¿_Azul_ no bajara?

–Dice que debe tener todo listo para cuando su familia arribe al _Can_.

–No puedo creer que él se esté preocupando.

_Prongs_ se encogió de hombros.

–Yo no puedo creer que sea tan ingenuo.

–¿Por qué lo dices?

–Oh por favor… bueno es que conozco a Snape desde que éramos jóvenes y este nunca fue muy bueno, ni de los que perdonan fácilmente.

–¿Por qué siento que lo odias?

–No lo hago… no creo hacerlo… era el mejor amigo de tu madre.

–…

–Ella nos lo presentó y siempre lo defendió cuando lo molestábamos…

–¿Y?

–Solo es que… él se salvó y mi Lily no.

–Padre… –dijo Harry comprendido la animadversión de James en contra de Snape.

–No me mal entiendas… Ni siquiera estuvo cerca cuando todo sucedió, le perdimos la pista desde que Sirius embarcó y como ves… ahora sabemos que sucedió.

–Ya veo…

Padre e hijo se sumergieron en sus pensamientos, y ninguno de los dos que los acompañaban interrumpieron. Remus los alcanzó comentando…

–Algunos de mis navegantes ya volvieron de la avanzada y dicen que… Riddle vino en persona.

–¡¿Estás seguro _Lycano_? –preguntó _Prongs_ deteniéndose y encarando al rubio trigo.

–Sería muy extraño, sin embargo confió en mis hombres y en lo que dicen no es mentira.

_Prongs_ se detuvo y masculló…

–Ya es para que sus soldados estuvieran haciendo las redadas… Eso quiere decir que no somos el plato principal…

–¡¿No?! –preguntó Harry.

–No, ese tipo quiere tener a sus nobles agarrados de los huevos. –explicó Remus.

–¿Y cómo…?

–Presentarse aquí, con una denuncia puesta en nuestra contra, pero ¿y si no hay nadie?… ¿si sus nobles actuaron a su espalda? ¿Cómo debe castigarlos? –acotó _Lycano_.

–Sigo sin entender… –continuó el moreno de ojos verdes.

–El dinero que nos pagaron debió ser para él y puede que hubiese hecho _un intento_ de rescate, si funcionaba o no ya no importaba, él ya tendría esos doblones en sus alforjas. –concluyó James.

–¿Quedarse con el oro y dejar a su suerte a esos mozos? –terminó Harry.

–¡Excato! –dijo Remus.

–¡De ese maldito no me extraña nada! –aseguró _Prongs_.

El grupo avanzó y cuando el pueblo ya se vislumbraba tomaron un atajo buscando no ser notados. Recorrieron el lugar hasta llegar la taberna que les proveía recursos y… diversión.

000

Theo subió a descansar después de tomar el té con los mayores y estos a solas optaron por regresar con los convalecientes. Draco escuchó la puerta abrirse y sonrió al ver atravesar el dintel a su padre.

–Padre…

Lucius corrió al lecho del herido y tomó la mano de este.

–¿Cómo te sientes?

–Como si un gorila me hubiese golpeado… –bromeó el rubio menor.

Severus sonrió y al escuchar…

–Papá….

Su sonrisa se ensanchó yendo de inmediato a ver Antares.

–Padre… ¿podrías…?

Draco le pidió a su padre que lo ayudara a incorporarse solo un poco para ver a los de la habitación y miró a su capitán. Severus le dio agua a su hijo y este tragó con algo de dificultad.

–Es normal; después de haber tenido fiebre debes estar sediento y tu garganta está seca.

El grupo esperó a que el capitán se hidratara un poco y Draco optó por contar lo sucedido.

–Ellos consiguieron lo que querían…

Lucius le quitó importancia.

–Nada vale más que tu vida y hubiese dado mi fortuna para recuperarte.

Draco asintió agradecido y de pronto se tensó…

–¡¿Theo?!

–Cálmate, él vino con nosotros debe estar durmiendo se veía muy cansado.

–Si también la pasó mal y más porque… uno de ellos se sintió tentado por él… –explicó el rubio menor.

Snape negó y Lucius comentó.

–Algunos no deberíamos ser llamados padres y Nott es uno de ellos al querer vender de ese modo -en el buque- a su hijo.

Antares ya pudo hablar y con voz rasposa agregó.

–Yo en el barco, trate de que su condición no fuese causa de abuso ni de diferencias…

–Oh si y yo puedo avalar que lo logró capitán –aseguró Draco.

El patriarca Malfoy consideró que si los jóvenes ya estaban mejor, debían ser separados en diferentes habitaciones y Severus estuvo de acuerdo.

Cuando Draco quedó instalado en su cuarto Lucius caminó al balcón…

–No deseaba que estudiarás en un buque, ni que te fueras tanto tiempo de mi lado, mucho menos que dado tu condición convivieras con tanto joven, más…

–¿Estás enojado conmigo?

–No, tú no eres culpable de lo que sucedió, sin embargo ya pasó y debemos ver como saldremos de esto.

–¿A qué te refieres?

–El padre de Theo fue a informarle al ministro…

–…

–Deberás irte, estoy penado en Francia, sin embargo tus heridas no te permitirán un viaje tan largo y opte por la propiedad que compre en Irlanda….

–Aun así es lejos.

–Eso es lo que quiero, en cuanto pueda, me uniré a ti y de ahí a Francia. Ya no hay lugar aquí para crecer ni que nuestra fortuna progrese.

–Si no hubiese sido por el señor Nott.

–Si de esto no se hubiera enterado Riddle y los que pagamos no estaríamos en la mira de este.

–Pero ahora que lo sabe ¿qué harás?

–Fingiré que no te he visto, ni se nada del secuestro o rescate…

–¿Lo creerá?

–Hare mi mejor esfuerzo, además los otros avalaron esa historia.

–El mandara naves a buscarnos…

–A buscar su buque…, pero si no tiene confirmación de nada no puede pedirnos nada.

–O culparlos de traición.

–Exacto.

Luciu no deseaba molestar a Draco, pero se dijo que era mejor contarle todo lo sucedido en el recate. Cuando concluyó el rubio menor masculló molesto.

–Sin son unos malditos y si no cedes… te muelen a golpes…

–Lamento…

–No padre, tú no podías hacer nada y me atrevo a decir que yo sabía que esa posibilidad existía, siendo guardia del mar de la Reyna…

–Sabes que no debes demostrar nada ¿verdad?

–No solo deseaba saber si podía hacerlo, graduarme… y…

–Lo hiciste, de eso no cabe duda. Más…

–Sé que no me permitirás seguir…

–En esta situación, no, si algo llegase a cambiar puede que aceptara que siguieras siendo oficial. Mira que uno de esos maleantes a pesar de que creyó que eras varón se sintió atraído por ti, por tu valentía...

–¡¿Qué?!

–Si ese que te golpeó… ¡Cuando lo vea lo matare!

–Oh ya veo… el loco que casi me mata…

–Si…

–Ese… todos juraríamos que estaba interesado en Theo… no hagas caso.

–Me hizo temblar de solo de pensar en uno de ellos cerca de ti.

Draco asintió y el mayor salió para ordenar que le llevaran la cena a su hijo.

000

En cuanto los Snape estuvieron a solas, Antares preguntó:

–¿Lo viste?

–Si…

–No puedo creerlo… ¡Es un maleante! ¡¿Cómo pudiste fijarte en él?!

–No lo era cuando nos conocimos ya te lo dije, era un noble, como Regulus.

–No se comparan, padre fue un hombre de honor…

–Antares no lo conociste bien tenías solo dos años cuando Regulus falleció.

–¿Y? Su acciones me salvaron y a ti también, en cambio ese…

–No te estoy pidiendo que lo estimes ni que lo perdones… él buscara como hacer eso…

–¡No lo quiero cerca de mí!

–Me pidió que nos fuéramos con él… que nos llevara a un lugar seguro. Tu cabeza tiene precio… ¿lo sabes?

–Lo sé, el ministro no me perdonara haber perdido su buque…

–Debemos escapar. Los hombres de este ya vienen, Nott delató lo que sucedía. Nos iremos…

–¡¿Con él?!

Severus miró a su hijo con seriedad.

–¿Acaso en estos años necesite ayuda de alguien para protegerte?

–No…

–No me quieras juzgar jovencito, que sigo siendo tu padre.

–Lo siento papá. No confió en él…

–No debes odiarlo, él no sabía de ti…

–No es por eso, siempre creí que cuando lo conociera vería lo bueno que hay en él, lo que hizo enamórate de él y lo que tenía de parecido con... tío Reggy, pero… lo que vi fue… ¡Su espada enfrentándome e…hiriéndome!

Snape tomó el rostro de su hijo en el que las lágrimas ya rodaban…

–¡¿Fue él?! ¡Maldito sea!

–Si… ¿no te lo dijo?

Severus besó la frente de Antares.

–No, se cuidó bien de no hacerlo. Mi decisión es la mejor. Nos iremos.

–Más mi honor quedara en entredicho.

–Hijo mío, el honor no salvara tu vida.

–Pero…

–No Antares, no me dejes solo…

El joven cedió

–Yo… puedo partir ya.

–Eso no lo decides tú –sonrió Severus–, pero si es necesario y lo es, debemos partir mañana por la mañana.

Antares asintió y se acomodó, debía descansar para no ser una carga para su padre en ese viaje que emprenderían.

…

Nos leemos y gracias.

sandivivaelanime, Guest -Oh no,no las conozco, pero si más o menos van así-, Albamarina, Itsaso Adhara, kane-noona, Acantha-27, mixhii, Aome-Hime, smn -Si está medio loquito y eso dos, pues Sirius debió decir la verdad-, majo lupin, Princes-Slash, joiitahlaloquii -Que se ha dado una vuelta por todo mis fics Tnks-, Eternidad Absoluta, sailor mercuri o neptune, Ying Fa Malfoy de Potter y Gabriela Cruz.

Tnks a mi beta Pitiizz.


	15. Chapter 15

**Capítulo XV**

Severus se quedó hasta que su hijo se durmió y luego salió en silenció bajando a la sala. Lucius bebía una copa e invitó al moreno. Ambos se acomodaron en lo sillones y Snape inició la plática.

–Antares y yo partimos mañana...

–¿Aceptaras la oferta del padre de tu hijo?

–No. Nosotros iremos por nuestro lado.

–Ya veo, ¿Por qué no vas a la casa a donde mandaré a Draco?

–No quiero abusar y ponerte en peligro.

–Vamos, ambos sabemos que en cuanto Riddle se entere me tendrá bien vigilado, de ese modo solo tú podrías cuidar de Draco en mi ausencia y si es necesario… sacarlo de Inglaterra si no puedo hacerlo yo.

–No pienses de ese modo.

–Soy realista. ¿Aceptas?

–Sería en beneficio de ellos dos… acepto.

–Ahora vamos a alistar todo para su partida… ¿Draco puede viajar?

–Poca distancia si y conmigo, su médico de cabecera…

–Entonces no veo por qué posponer lo inevitable, se irán mañana.

Los dos hombres quedaron de acuerdo y subieron a poner todo en orden. Theo fue avisado, pues el rubio patriarca no lo dejaría a su suerte, lo mandarían con Draco a pesar de que este no parecía muy convencido.

000

La taberna estaba a reventar y es que el establecimiento no podía con las gente de los cuatro buques y sus necesidades gastronómicas, de bebida y de… diversión. Las mozuelas no se daban abasto atendiendo a tanto marinero y a pesar de eso, una que otra echaba miraditas al privado en el que bebían los capitanes de las naves.

000

_Prongs_ se levantó al escuchar los cascos de varios caballos, llegar al lugar. Se asomó por una ventana y chasqueó la lengua.

–Ya están aquí…

–¡Los nuestros no corren peligro, me atrevería decir que esos soldados saldrán perdiendo! –opinó Harry.

–Y esos alertara a Riddle.

La puerta trasera se abrió de golpe y los filibusteros desenfundaron sus armas, más…

–Soy yo…

–¡_Azul_ que un rayo te parta por llegar de ese modo!

Regañó _Prongs_.

–¡¿Y cómo esperabas que lo hiciera?! ¡Allá afuera hay muchos soldados!

–Silenció los dos –calló Remus colocando un oído en la puerta del cuarto…– Ellos ya entraron, pero lo nuestros no han detenido su festejo…

Eso decía _Lycano_ retirándose de la puerta, cuando esta se abrió casi saliéndose de sus goznes al caer una par de soldados dentro la habitación y no de buena manera. Ron y _Llamarada_ ya entraban sacando a los caídos a rastras y llevándolos al centro donde los otros eran aporreados por los demás marineros…

–¿Y que debíamos pasar desapercibidos? –dijo burlón Harry.

–_Estos_ ni porque tenga encima a la guardia completa de la Reyna –masculló fastidiado Remus...

Los otros veían con ojos brillantes como sus marineros _se divertían_ y Remus cedió…

–Saben que ya no podremos quedarnos verdad, que deberemos zarpar hoy…

Fue lo último que escucharon, pues en ese momento los refuerzos de los militares arribaban al lugar.

000

Lucius bajó algo curioso por saber quién lo llamaba a esa hora y además que supiera que estaba hospedado en el lugar. Sus peores sospechas se cumplieron al ver que su visitante no era otro que el Ministro Riddle.

–Lucius, me avisaron de algo que sucedía en este lugar y nunca me imaginé encontrarte y aquí.

–Oh, pues… lamento no haberle avisado mi lord –ya no podía negar lo que sucedía–, mas tuve que viajar de improviso.

–¿Y dime ya supiste algo...?

Lucius se jugó el todo por el todo…

–No mi Lord, me temo que no nos han llamado y no quiero pensar que…

Lucius se sentó dramáticamente con la cabeza entre las manos. Riddle se sentó en el otro sillón y calmó a su noble…

–Pero no te preocupes por eso he venido mi querido Lucius, porque ustedes nos saben tratar con esa clase de gente, me siento algo ofendido porque no me informaron, pero… comprendo que la desesperación no obliga a actuar intempestivamente.

–Si mi lord, por supuesto…

–Déjalo todo en mis manos y yo veré que eso maleantes nos digan el paradero de tu hijo y… por supuesto de los otros nobles…

–Si yo creo que los demás también se lo agradecerán mi lord.

Riddle miró el lugar y el rubio rogó porque este no quisiera quedarse ahí.

–Es algo pequeña para que tú la habites.

–Como usted bien dijo, solo quiero saber de mi hijo y no busque más…

–Oh comprendo. Si en el algún momento no te es suficiente, búscame en el pueblo me he hospedado en la casa del alcalde…

–Si mi lord.

El mayor ya se dirigía a la salida cuando comentó:

–Por supuesto Lucius… sé que esto sonara vulgar, pero sabes lo que ellos buscan ¿no?

–Si mi lord, daré el oro que me pidan…

–Bien, bien, veré que puedo hacer. Y una cosa más Lucius… ¿No sabes nada de Severus o sí?

–No mi lord.

–Qué bueno porque si lo escondes o sabes algo de él eso si me molestaría… Ya arreglare cuentas con Antares cuando lo vea.

Lucius supo que era una amenaza, mas no cedió. Riddle salió al patio donde su carruaje lo esperaba. El rubio le siguió con la vista hasta desaparecer.

–Ya no hay tiempo…

Susurró y subió veloz al segundo piso. Tocó en el cuarto de los Snape y Severus salió alumbrando con una lámpara de aceite…

–¿Qué sucede?

–Vino Riddle en persona…

–¡¿Qué?! ¡Demonios! Alistare a Antares…

–Yo voy a despertar a Draco y a Theo…

–No te preocupes ya están mejor y soportaran el viaje…

000

Neville se sentó en la paja esperando a que sus compañeros terminaran de beber por la victoria. Sus capitanes habían ordenado el regreso a los barcos de inmediato y estos obedeciendo bebían la última ronda de esa noche. El alboroto ya había terminado y solo quedaban algunos soldados por aquí y por allá inconscientes, los que habían escapado tardarían un tiempo en reagruparse o en esperar refuerzos. Neville vio avanzar a su capitán –seguido de Collin– hacia él y se levantó, eso admiraba de Harry que podía haber estado en una trifulca como la de antes y estar la mar de bien, sin rasguños o siquiera la ropa mal puesta, ese porte que solo un antiguo noble tendría… el joven negó tal vez si él tuviese lo mismo…, más consideraba que sin el título y riquezas era solo un mozo insulso.

–Nev acompáñame, afortunadamente estás en pie, no que lo otros ¡Que las sirenas se los traguen!

Neville obedeció sin decir palabra y es que esa era la cualidad que los cuatro líderes apreciaban de este, que nunca decía una palabra de lo que veía o escuchara. El camino los llevó fuera del pueblo por uno de los caminos de este. Harry urgió a Collin y el chico avanzó veloz.

–Ya estamos cerca capitán –dijo este feliz.

El _León_ casi gruñó satisfecho al ver la casita de dos plantas a lo lejos. Corrió hacia esta, pero una sombra le interceptó y se batieron en un combate cuerpo a cuerpo…

–¿A dónde demonios del averno vas, _León_?!

–¿_Azul_?

–¿Quien más?

Harry se alejó de su _contrincante_ y preguntó.

–Yo mira... ¿Tú que haces aquí?

–Yo vengo a ver a mi familia… la cuestión es ¿Qué haces aqui?

–Yo…, pues…

–¡Te advertí que no molestaras a los rubios!

–¡¿Y quién eres para exigirme eso?!

Sirius se alzó en toda su altura y encaró al menor...

–¡Soy tu padrino, jodido mocoso!

–… Bueno…

Harry no pudo contradecir esto y es que como Azul pocas veces demostraba ese hecho, a él se le olvidaba. Las luces de la casa se encendieron y los piratas tuvieron que esconderse. Notaron como el carruaje era alistado para salir y Sirius salió de su escondite buscando pasar sin ser visto hasta llegar a la casa y ver que estaba sucediendo. Harry lo imitó, pero fue por la parte trasera…

Neville siguió a su capitán y dejó a Collin escondido, por su parte _Cazador_ –que había sido el espía del _Can_– iba con _Azul_…

Harry y Longbottom avanzaron alejándose del otro dúo. Neville vio a su jefe subir a uno de los balcones. El de ojos verdes se giró a ver a su navegante y le pidió silencio.

000

Draco ya estaba listo y su padre lo dejó solo en lo que iba a ver el carruaje en el patio. El rubio menor caminó lentamente hasta la habitación de al lado, donde su amigo Theo se quedaba, para ver si este ya estaba listo y que entre los dos bajaran despacio al carruaje.

–Theo... Theo…

Al no escuchar sonido alguno. El rubio entró a la habitación y…

Harry le saludó desde el balcón del cuarto.

–Hola rubio veo que estás mejor, eres un hueso duro de roer… –aprovechando la confusión de ambo jóvenes, el moreno siguipo hablando– lamento infinitamente haberte…

–¡¿Qué hace usted aquí?! –chilló el rubio.

–Tranquilízate que te lastimaras… –convencía el moreno.

–¡Lárguese o pediré ayuda! –amenazó Draco.

Harry sabía que el rubio no se quedaría quitecito porque si –por eso le gustaba a rabiar– y si es que este no lo había atacado era porque aún estaba convaleciente, por lo que recurrió a una treta…

–Oh no. No lo harás... –El de ojo verdes caminó hasta Theo y lo tomó del brazo– Porque si lo haces me llevo a tu amigo…

–¡Desgraciado!

–Que sucia boquita para un mocito fértil…

–¡Fértil, pero que en cuanto pueda te partirá el corazón!

–Y no lo dudo… –suspiró _dramáticamente_–, pero para que veas que no hay resentimiento –Draco lo fulminó con la mirada– por lo menos de mi parte, te quiero informar que Riddle está aquí y…

–¡Eso ya lo sé!

–Entonces… ¿por eso se van?

Theo sintió que era acercado al balcón y por instinto vio debajo de él… Neville sonrió a pesar de si y Theo correspondió dejando de lado la discusión de los otros dos.

–¡¿Por qué mas?! ¡Cabeza de piedra! –siguió Draco.

–Puedo ayudarles… –insistió el _León_.

–¡¿Cómo?! ¡¿Robándonos más?!

–Claro que no. Yo te cuidare… –dijo sinceramente el moreno.

–¡Yo no necesito que nadie me cuide y mucho menos alguien como _usted_!

–¡¿Y por qué no?! ¡¿De otro si aceptaras ayuda?! –se enfureció de pronto el de ojos verdes.

Draco se paró altivo y respondió.

–Soy un heredero noble… tengo opciones a elegir o bien…

Harry barrió de arriba a abajo al rubio frente a él y torció el gesto.

–Ya lo veo… y yo que pensé en llevarte a un lugar seguro… a ti y a tu familia.

–Si, a cambio de toda nuestra fortuna.

–No… –masculló ya enfadado Harry– ¡No seas orgulloso rubito!

–Lárguese y… púdrase en el fondo del mar…

Terminó Draco ya muy enfadado y con un pie fuera de la habitación… Theo miró por fin a su rubio amigo y murmuró…

–Yo si me voy con ellos Draco…

…

Ahhh seguro que ahora si me ahorcan jejeje

Nos leemos y mil gracias:

sailor mercuri o neptune, Alba marina, naruhi -Oh si huirán jejeje-, kane-noona, sandivivaelanime, Acantha-27, Ying Fa Malfoy de Potter, Aome-Hime, Gabriela Cruz y Krish2014.

Gracias a mi beta Pitiizz


	16. Chapter 16

**Capítulo XVI**

Draco miró anonadado a su amigo y ni siquiera podía creerlo…

–¡¿Qué?! ¡Estás loco Theo!

–Lo siento yo… quiero… ir… –se disculpó el castaño.

Draco observó detenidamente a su amigo y luego al moreno que trató de no parecer asombrado por la decisión del joven castaño…

–¡Tú maldito y despreciables ser… sedujiste a mi amigo!

–¿Yo…?

El León no sabía que responder y optó por encogerse de hombros…

Unas voces se escucharon fuera del cuarto, en el pasillo, y Harry lanzó a Theo por el balcón…

–¡Theo! –exclamó Draco.

Y este cayó en brazos de Neville que se sonrojó hasta las orejas, sin embargo Draco gritó asustado porque creyó que el malvado capitán _echó a su amigo como si este fuese un costal._

Las voces seguidas de pasos apresurados se escucharon más cerca. Harry se acercó al balcón… despidiéndose.

–Nos vemos rubio, que no te dejare ir tan fácilmente…

–Váyase al infierno, pero...

Harry ya bajaba, sin embargo paró al escuchar ese _pero_... y se asomó por el balcón…

–Cuide de Theo…

El León abrió la boca para explicar algo, pero fue jalado desde abajo por alguien… ese alguien no era otro más que Sirius que no estaba nada contento.

Ya todos los filibusteros abajo corrieron y desaparecieron entre los matorrales.

000

En la casa, precisamente en la habitación donde el rubio menor miraba hacia fuera por el balcón .Severus y Lucius entraron apresurados.

–¡¿Qué sucedió Draco?! –cuestionó el rubio mayor.

–Yo…

Severus miró a su alrededor y preguntó:

–¿Y el joven Nott?

Draco se alejó del balcón y encaró a los mayores…

–Ellos estuvieron aquí…

–¡¿Ellos?!

–Esos piratas… estuvieron aquí y… Theo se fue con ellos.

–¡Draco, no digas tonterías!

Se molestó Lucius, más la seriedad en el rostro de su hijo desmintió cualquier situación increíble…

–¡¿Como…?! –decía el pelinegro.

–No hay tiempo Severus, deben irse, si esos hombre fueron descubiertos, Riddle vendrá de inmediato.

Cortó Lucius y llevó a Draco escaleras abajo. Severus fue por Antares y este caminó resuelto fuera de la habitación.

–No aparentes frente a mí… hijo…

–No lo hago padre… de verdad puedo moverme bien, solo me molesta un poco cuando me rio.

El pelinegro mayor negó y aun así ayudó el menor a bajar los escalones y cuando salieron hasta el patio, también le ayudó a subir al carruaje.

Lucius abrazó a su hijo y rogó a Severus…

–Te lo encargo mucho.

–Yo lo cuidare…

Los que partían subieron al carruaje y este avanzó veloz fuera de la propiedad. Más ninguno de los fugitivos notó que un trio de soldados los siguieron con la mirada y luego fueron hacia sus caballos… o eso pretendían, pues tres marineros les salieron al paso…

000

Con los filibusteros, Sirius jalaba lejos de los demás a Harry.

–¡¿Que rayos pretendes trayendo a ese mozo contigo?!

Harry rodó los ojos y respondió en murmullos...

–Por si no has notado, _el mozo ni siquiera me está viendo_… –_Azul_ giró a ver a los otros y era cierto Theo no se había separado de Neville– así es, ese mocito miraba a mi navegante cuando _decidió_ venir con nosotros…

–Lo veo, sin embargo no creo que haya sido su idea…

–Bueno, es cierto que yo le ofrecí al joven Malfoy que viniera conmigo, pero… –Sirius bufó y el de ojos verdes se defendió– ¡Le dije que su familia también podría venir!

–¡¿A dónde?! ¡¿Al asalto a la Vera Cruz?!

–¡¿Y por qué dices eso, a donde pensabas llevar a tu familia…?!

–…

–Lo ves.

–Si es cierto, a la isla que nos sirve de refugio, sin embargo como bien dices, ellos son mi familia, los Malfoy no dejarían su posición, riqueza… ¡todo por ir a un lugar abandonado de dios!

–No es para tanto, además es por salvar su vida.

–No te inmiscuyas más… Ya de por si la situación es difícil –Sirius llamó a su acompañante– Cuéntale que viste _Cazador_.

–La casa estaba vigilada, Neville y yo nos deshicimos de una par de ellos, pero el otro golpeó a Collin y huyó.

Harry notó a su grumete y lo llamó para revisarlo; este tenía una hinchazón en su ojo.

–Lo hiciste bien Collin.

–Lo siento capitán.

–Lo siento yo, por dejarte solo.

_Azul_ miró de nuevo en dirección a la casa y masculló.

–¿Qué hacen?

–Oh es cierto, ellos se van… –informó Harry.

–¡¿A dónde?!

–No lo sé. –respondió el _León_.

–¡Pero si le dije a Severus que vendría por ellos!

Harry no quiso hacerle ver al mayor que lo más seguro es que no irían con él. Sirius volvió la vista hacia el carruaje que ya avanzaba y corrió detrás de este…

–¡¿Qué haces _Azul_?! –llamó a gritos el de ojos verdes, más el mayor no se detuvo. Harry giró y llamó– ¡_Cazador_! –Este ya iba detrás de su capitán– ¡Neville, llévate a ese chaval al barco y avisa mi padre y a _Lycano_! ¡Collin ve al pueblo y ve si están los hombres, si no, vete al barco y que no te vean!

–Si capitán.

–Si _León_. –dijo Longbottom.

Collin corrió veloz y se perdió de vista, pues su baja estatura le ayudaba para pasar desapercibido.

000

En la mansión del alcalde, Riddle fue despertado e informado de la llegada de uno de sus guardias a buscarlo. El ministro salió muy molesto a recibirlo.

–¿Que sucede? ¿Por qué me molestas en la madrugada?

–Mi Lord… ellos… los Malfoy se van y…

–¡¿Los traidores Snape van con ellos?!

–Si mi Lord.

El Ministro se vistió apresurado, pero antes ordenó.

–Reúne a los hombres no los dejaremos irse.

–Si mi Lord.

Riddle solicitó ayuda al alcalde y este reunió una cuadrilla de hombres, y luego emprendieron el camino con el ministro.

–¿Sabes cuál es el camino que tomarían?

–El más veloz y que no pase por el pueblo, es el del este.

–¡Vamos!

El grupo avanzó a caballo.

000

Neville caminó con Theo de la mano. Llevaba un poco de ruta recorrida cuando el marinero sintió al otro temblar y volteó... Se quitó la chaqueta y se la colocó sobre los hombros.

–No es mucho, pero…

–Gracias.

–El Capitán… el _León_ me mataría si algo le llega a pasar.

–¿Qué? ¿Solo por eso me cuidas? –peguntó algo tímido Nott.

–Por supuesto…

–Yo…

Theo se quedó parado y Neville urgió…

–Debemos avanzar, debo avisar de lo sucedido…

–Me quedare.

–¡¿Qué?! Si es por el _León_, no tardara…

–¡No es por él, idiota! ¡Nunca fue por él…! –gritó furioso Theo– quise seguir a mi corazón y… no deseaba regresar con mi padre, porque aunque los Malfoy me escondan, tarde o temprano me buscaría, ¡Y no quiero ser vendido al mejor postor! Yo… creí que tú…

–¡¿Qué yo…?!

Se giró Neville jurando que si lo que su corazón gritaba era cierto, dedicaría su vida a agradecer a las deidades.

–Tú fuiste tan amable en el barco, que creí que me recordabas… –explicó Theo.

Neville vio el rostro compungido de Theo y respondió.

–¿Cómo olvidar a mi prometido? –aceptó Neville.

–¡¿Lo recuerdas?!

–Si, más creí que tú deseabas olvidarlo, pues mi fortuna, y abolengo ya no existen…

–Éramos niños, pero nunca te olvide… Al único que no me obligo mi padre a aceptar

–Entonces tú viniste con…

–Contigo solo contigo…

–Y… ¡que tonto fui! creí que venías por Harry…

–Creo que él se dio cuenta antes y lo comprendió.

Neville se acercó a Theo y rozó sus labios con los de este… y fue correspondido. Sin embargo su felicidad no debía cegarlos y siguieron apresurados su camino.

000

El carruaje abandonó el patio y Lucius aun lo siguió después de verlo atravesar la verja, por eso notó a los tres hombres que iba tras él.

–¡Maldita sea!

El rubio regresó a la casa y llamó a uno de los sirvientes para que le ensillaran un caballo, en cuanto este estuvo listo, salió a galope detrás del carruaje.

000

En el camino aledaño al pueblo, el carruaje seguía su marcha sin detenerse y es que los piratas ya no gritaban, tratando de guardar fuerzas para darle alcance a este. Más si hubo algo que detuvo el carruaje y eso fue una voz de mando gritando.

–¡Detengan ese carruaje en nombre de la Reyna!

Severus sintió que el mundo se hundía, sin embargo abrió la ventanilla con una mano sin asomar el rostro…

–¿Por qué motivo nos detienen?

–Por traición a la corona… Severus Snape, no has estado a mi servicio tanto tiempo para no reconocer tu voz. Baja por las buenas o hare que mis hombre los bajen… –ordenó furioso Tomas Riddle.

Severus tembló, mas sintió una mano que apretaba la suya…

–Estaremos bien papá… estaremos juntos… –Antares vio al rubio Malfoy– No saben que vas con nosotros… escóndete...

–Pero…

–Hazlo Draco, que por lo menos tú logres salvarte –ordenó el mayor de los pelinegros.

Draco se fue acomodando en uno de los asientos falsos*, mas estaba en eso, cuando la puerta se abrió de imprevisto y un soldado mal encarando gritó.

–¡Bajen ya! ¡Y tú ni siquiera lo intentes…!

Entre ese primero y un segundo, los hicieron bajar a la fuerza.

–¡Tengan cuidado que ellos están heridos!

Riddle observó a los tres prisioneros y bajó del caballo dirigiéndose a donde estos se encontraban.

–Mira nada más, ¿Dígame almirante, se pensaba ir sin decirme que sucedió con mi buque?

–Lo robaron señor, los piratas…

–Oh, sí, si los _mencionados piratas_… que casualmente yo no he visto por ningún lado.

Cuando dijo eso Riddle, sus hombres se miraron de reojo, pues ellos mismos habían visto que muchos de sus compañeros habían sido apaleados esa misma tarde, por los _piratas que decía el ministro no existían_.

–No creo nada de lo que dices y tu huida no me deja otra cosa que pensar que me has traicionado y tu padre también.

Antares se irguió y dijo:

–¡Yo no he traicionado a nadie! ¡Defendí ese barco con mi vida!

–¡No lo hiciste puesto que estás vivo y mi barco desaparecido!

El joven Black estaba por rebatir lo que decía el Ministro, más su padre lo detuvo, porque ya estaban a un paso de la horca. El Ministro miró a Draco…

–¿Y qué me dice usted joven Malfoy? ¿Avala lo que dice su capitán?... Aunque debo decirle que su padre me informó que no sabía nada de usted y mire que lo encuentro felizmente acompañado de estos traidores… ¡No sé qué pensar de Lucius! –agregó el hombre con dramatismo fingido.

–¡No meta también a mi padre en esto! –gritó el rubio furioso.

Riddle sonrió burlón y ordenó:

–¡Arréstenlos a los tres!

…

Mil gracias por leer:

dobbyhp, sandivivaelanime, Acantha-27, kane-noona, sailor mercuri o neptune, Aome-Hime, Ale-are, NUMENEESSE, Gabriela Cruz, alexpotter, mixhii y FlorDeFuego

Mi agradecimiento a mi beta Pitiizz.


	17. Chapter 17

**Capítulo XVII**

Lucius cabalgó por el caminó buscando las huellas del carruaje, se internó por el sendero del bosque, mas escuchó un rumor de algunas personas hablando en voz alta y buscó como esconderse… Sin embargo.

–¡Hey rubio somos nosotros!

Lucius desenfundó su sable y esperó a _ese capitán_ insoportable.

James salió detrás de un grupo de árboles acompañado de Neville y Remus.

–¡¿Qué hacen aquí?! ¡¿Qué hicieron con ellos?!

–¿Con quiénes?

–¡No te hagas el listo, que distas mucho de serlo!

James bufó fastidiado y ordenó a Neville.

–Ve a ver si notas algo…

–Sí señor.

-–Malfoy vinimos porque mi hijo y Sirius Black fueron tras tu hijo y los Snape…

–¡¿Por qué?!

–Tú sabes porque.

–…

Remus intervino explicando.

–Sirius quiere proteger a su familia.

–Ellos no son su familia, son la familia de Regulus. –contrarió el rubio.

James chasqueó la lengua y _Lycano_ echó mano de su paciencia.

–Nuestro amigo es un testarudo y aunque ellos no lo consideren su familia, él igual los cuidara…

–Bueno solo he perdido el tiempo debo seguir… como veo que no traen caballos…

Lucius espoleó el caballo y cabalgó de nuevo. James masculló molesto.

–Ni siquiera nos ofreció esperarnos.

–Entre más rápido nos pongamos en camino será mejor –comentó Remus– debemos llevarnos a esos rebeldes no podemos quedarnos aquí más tiempo debemos zarpar, pues Riddle por fin nos notara…

–Lo se, _Lycano_, lo sé.

Los tres hombres siguieron su avance, más dos de ellos se metieron entre los arboles buscando cortar camino y James… vio el sendero de tierra por el que el rubio se había ido y exclamó.

–¡Yo seguiré a ese idiota por acá!

–¡Estás loco no lo alcanzaras…!

Remus no terminó la frase, pues el capitán castaño ya había partido veloz tratando de alcanzar o seguir al rubio Malfoy.

000

En cuanto dio la orden de arresto contra ellos Draco y los pelinegros se prepararon a combatir, que si bien sabían que su vida estaría en peligro, sería igual si lograban capturarlos. Los soldados no esperaban oposición y por eso tenían la guardia baja, más en cuanto los tres primeros de ellos fueron abatidos por los casi reos; se dispusieron a no dejarlos ir y en montón se fueron contra estos, que a pesar de ser superados en número y fuerza no dejaron de luchar valientemente… Draco peleaba contra dos de ellos y uno más se le unió…

–¡Cobardes atacando en multitud a solo tres! –gritó un hombre que salió de improviso por entre los arboles del camino– ¡Vamos señorito quiero ver como esos se arrepientan de querer capturarte!

Draco rodó los ojos, pero en su fuero interno agradeció que ese loco pirata estuviese ahí.

–¡Le tocas uno solo de sus cabello negros y te cortare en tantos pedazos que ni tú madre te reconocerá! –gritó otro saliendo del bosque, portando espada y cuchillo.

–¡¿Sirius?!

–Si Sev… –_Azul_ llegó a defender a los suyos y Severus sonrió un poco, el Capitán de cabello negro con reflejos azules se giró a ver a su hijo– ¡Antares perdóname…!

El joven almirante frunció el ceño un instante, más al notar la mirada de orgullo en esos ojos grises símiles a los suyos, exhaló derrotado

–…

–¡Esa bravura que me mostraste en el buque…! ¡Quiero verla de nuevo! –exigió Sirius.

_Cazador_ se unió también a la reyerta y si bien los defensores seguían siendo menos que los soldados, la diferencia no se notaba demasiado, pues los piratas y los jóvenes oficiales junto con el sanador eran bastante hábiles… Pronto hasta Riddle tuvo que alejarse, pues sus huestes y el grupo que había conseguido el alcalde, iban perdiendo terreno ante los rebeldes… Pronto hubo una brecha y Harry corrió hasta Draco.

–¡Vamos mocito sube a ese carruaje y vete de aquí!

–¡¿Y… ustedes?!

–¡Váyanse! –ordenó el moreno.

Sirius vio lo que el _León_ planeaba y asintió alejando a los contrincantes de su hijo y de Severus, ordenó al mayor.

–¡Váyanse Severus, nosotros los detendremos!

–Sirius…

Severus asintió y jaloneó a su hijo.

–¡No papá yo me quedare a combatir!

Severus forcejeó con Antares. Sirius llegó a ellos y jaló al menor.

–¡Vete, cuida de tu padre y del mocito!

–Pero…

Sirius abrazó brevemente al almirante

–¡No te detengas, vete!

Dijo y lo envió al carruaje… El combate pareció inclinarse en favor a los filibusteros y estos cubrían la huida de los pelinegros y el rubio…

Riddle enfureció –si cabe más– y sacó su revólver. Alzándole en dirección al carruaje… El sonido del disparo rompió el silencio de la noche…

En el vehículo… Sirius cubría la entrada de este y al almirante que subía, con su cuerpo….

–Te dije que no te detuvieras… hijo…

–¡Sirius!

Harry y Charley corrieron hacia el carro. El pelirrojo brincó al asiento del conductor haciendo a un lado al cochero y tomó las riendas. El moreno ayudó al Black a subir y el subió a volandas…

–¡Corre _Cazador, _sácanos de aquí! –gritó Harry

Saliendo del lugar a toda velocidad. Dentro del vehículo, Severus ordenó a su hijo que abrazaba a un Sirius desmayado.

–Suéltalo Antares sino, no podre revisarlo.

–Papá… él… se puso… entre… la bala y yo…

–Si… siempre ha estado loco… –terminó Severus desvistiendo al pirata para revisarlo.

Draco rebuscó entre las cosas y extendió el maletín de Severus a este. Harry por fin entró y masculló.

–¡Joder ahora sabrán que estamos aquí!

Draco se sentó orgulloso alzando el mentón.

–¡No les pedimos que intervinieran!

El de ojos verdes miró al rubio y se sentó más cerca de este.

–Si, como bien dice el sanador… nosotros estamos locos por ayudar a personas que no lo necesitan.

Draco se giró sin mirar al pirata y optó por ver si Severus requería ayuda, pues el almirante no era de auxilio, pues aun no salía de su asombro.

000

En el lugar de la trifulca. Riddle y los demás se disponían a perseguir a los fugitivos… Más un grupo mayor de soldados llegó al lugar y sin bien no iban en buenas condiciones eran suficientes para ir en la persecución.

Uno que cuidaba la retaguardia llegó corriendo y exclamó.

–¡Se acerca un jinete!

El Ministro no le puso mucha atención a su soldado y siguió con las ordenes a gritos, más el jinete llegó al lugar y este no pudo detenerse antes de que su presencia y figura fuesen reconocidas…

–¡Atrápenlo es Lucius Malfoy!

El rubio dio vuelta su caballo, mas no fue más allá, pues…

–Oye rubio nos dejaste atrás y solo yo… –James nunca se sintió más incauto, pues siguiendo a Lucius había caído en manos de los soldados y fue rodeado junto con este…

Riddle y el alcalde se acercaron y James procuró no parecer muy culpable…

–¡¿No puedo creerlo esta noche mi botín ha sido magnifico! ¡James Potter ha caído por fin!

El castaño frunció el ceño y sacó su alfanje dispuesto a vender cara su captura. Malfoy bajó del caballo y se unió a este; ambos lucharon como fieras acorraladas, y espalda con espalda… James movía el alfanje sin dejar que nadie se acercara a menos de un metro y el rubio usaba su fuerza y destreza para esquivar y repeler a los de su lado, sin embargo no contaron con la pistola de Riddle y esta cobró otra víctima… James cayó hincado herido en el brazo que sostenía el alfanje, Lucius viéndose sin apoyo fue sometido también. Riddle se regodeó en su victoria

–¡Con ustedes en mi poder, lo otros caerán pronto!

El grupo dejó que los fugitivos se fuesen –y a decir verdad ya no les hubiesen dado alcance– y arrastraron a Lucius y a Potter conduciéndolos al pueblo.

En el camino y notando la comitiva desde un escondite, Remus y Neville vieron a los prisioneros.

–Debemos regresar a los barcos y alejarlos de aquí…

–Pero Capitán _Lycano_…

–Créeme Neville, si Riddle los encuentra, la vida de James, de Malfoy y… de nadie, valdrá un céntimo. Nuestras naves son lo único que nos puede ayudar en contra de este tirano.

…

Muchas gracias por leer y dejar review.

Ying Fa Malfoy de Potter, sandivivaelanime, Alba marina, Acantha-27, alexpotter -Muchas gracias-, dobbyhp, NUMENEESSE, Aome-Hime, Krish2014, kaname lin-chan, sailor mercuri o neptune, AnataYume, Gabriela Cruz, mixhii y kane-noona.

Y a mi beta Pitiizz.


End file.
